The Mary Sue and Average Allison
by Sanriko
Summary: Dropped into an unfamiliar world beyond their understanding, two very different young women find themselves confused and upon meeting, naturally dislike the other on the spot. But by some horrible twist of fate, they are forced to work together in a journey to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, and welcome to a whole other way of diving into the Mary-Sue genre. I was thinking about this idea for a while, and am kind of curious of how it'll work out.

Note: With every line break, it will be a change in point of view. You'll be able to point out who's who from reading, don't worry. It'll be horribly obvious.

Thanks for reading and...Oh yeah, that whole Disclaimer thing. Let's just say it's for the WHOLE story.

Disclaimer for story: This franchise of Tolkien belongs to Tolkien, not me. That being said...Please don't sue me/hunt me down.

* * *

_Chapter 1__- First Impressions are EVERYTHING_

* * *

I had only just finished with feeling terrified and confused when I wondered at this moment a most peculiar thought: _Why is this happening to me?_

Why is this _peculiar_, you may ask? Well, my dear future admirers, it is quite bluntly simple, really. My life was…no, _is_ perfect. Why bother questioning the world of my happenings if everything is going smoothly? Yes, _why_…?

But now, for the first time in my superb lifestyle, I was put into a situation where I was forced to question. And I did not like it in the slightest.

I believe I felt…_annoyed._

"_Well_, preppy? Aren't you going somewhere?" I suddenly remembered her standing in front of me. This…_plain_ creature who looked as though she had a reason to hate me, those glaring eyes wanting to burn right through me. Why _anyone_ would even begin to hate _me_ is just baffling. I'm _perfect._

Generously giving her my sweetest smile, I patiently replied. "You don't need to be like that. My name is *CENSOR*."

"Don't you mean, 'Mary-Sue'?" She rolled her eyes at me as I stared back in confusion. What was this girl talking about? I had to grace to tell her my name and she insisted as though it were actually something _hideous _as…"Mary-Sue"? How_ insulting!_

_No, *CENSOR*, you must calm yourself. Be patient. This girl is a victim. She is horribly confused, and you must help her through this obstacle!_ Perhaps she misheard?

Besides, it would not be beneficial for me to be so…_infuriated_ for no reason. As _beautiful_ and _lovely_ as I am, even _I _don't look as dazzling when angered. I would still beautiful, but not as much. And "not as much" is _not acceptable. _

"I understand, you must be confused..." I paused as I let my voice fill the silenced air. "But first, before we waste time with any unnecessary babbling, shouldn't we find out where we are?" Oh how I loved hearing myself speak! Poets dreamed of my voice! All who heard it became compliant to my requests!…Well, of course this was not the current case, but it was what would _usually_ happen.

My home…Oh, how I was missing it now. Is this was they call "regret"? _Strange_…Well, I certainly don't like it. Home was everything. This place-I do not even _know_ what this place is- is horrid. I am practically alone! I miss the obedient servants, the big castle, my large closet of dresses, and yes, I even miss my doting, though suffocating parents!

"Fine!" I suppose that was all I was going to get that was close to polite. She was still angered, for a reason I could not quite place, but I let her speak however she wanted. How fortunate for her that I am not temperamental. "How about you just do what ya gotta do and make someone come and rescue you?"

"Do you really think there are people out here to hear us?" I was confused. Her idea of rescue was a start, but I was under the impression that we were alone in this forest clearing. Most chilling. Oh, and was that fog? Oh dear, that is most definitely _not_ going to be helpful for my lovely locks.

Her voice was sharp and harsh as she continued on. "_Please_, once they realize that _you're_ in their radar, they'll come here in record pace."

"Oh, you really think so?" Was I really so attractive?...Oh _what_ am I questioning? Oh _course_ I am! And this plain girl saw it so well! "Thank you for the compliment!"

Her face wrenched into an ugly expression once again, and I feared I said the wrong thing. "Shut up! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh." I looked at the girl closely as she turned from me with her arms crossed, her mousey brown hair in disarray. Didn't she know how to keep herself presentable? She was a mess! I felt tempted to comb her hair, but my hands stayed put. Something in my mind told me she would not be appreciative of my services (as rude and unbelievable as that may be).

"What is _your_ name?"

"Pft, oh _wow, _you actually _care?_" I was asking out of politeness and she continued to respond with rudeness. I had never met anyone who would be so rude to me before. My father would be shocked. And this girl would be _dead_ for insulting me.

"Yes, I very well cannot call you 'girl'." I nearly let the adjective "plain" slip out as I stared at her. She _was_ plain. So average. She would be a good servant if she would stop that belligerent attitude of hers. Servants were so useful. They were _never_ beautiful_. Oh, the thought of it is simply impossible! _And the most plain and uninteresting were the best. Every sane beauty would know to keep many by her side to help (as if _I _needed such aid) emphasize her good looks. Having more people there to admire and be at your beck and call isn't so bad either.

It wasn't until she spoke again that I realized that I had faded from paying attention to her again. Oh dear, my manners…But is it truly my fault when she is so ordinary? "Fine." That seemed to be her favorite word.

After a deep hesitance, she finally spoke up again. "I'm…Allison." She said it as though she despised it.

"What a beautiful name!" It was so short and sweet. Unlike _my_ horrid name which was always such a pain to say out at once. I always thought it was all just a silly tradition of the royalty. But mother and father _always_ insisted that when I introduced myself, I say it in its entirety.

"NO!" As though it were the wrong answer, yet again. "It's _stupid!" _She turned from me again.

I felt I should have corrected her, but before I could, we were interrupted.

Suddenly, we were surrounded, these men armed with bows and arrows. Were they even men? They were much too beautiful for that. How could men be so beautiful and slender, their eyes so clear and piercing? They nearly made me feel threatened, but I swallowed this thought as I spoke. "Pardon us if we bothered you gentlemen, but we are lost."

Allison looked worried, standing there by herself, the men paying no attention to her. Their attention stolen by me. But she also still looked angry, and it wasn't just directed at me this time…Or was this my imagination?

"Did we startle you, gentle lady? Forgive us, that was not our intention." They were so polite, and their voices were like a soft bell upon the light air…Well, the one speaking to me was. His long brown hair framed his face perfectly, not ruined in the slightest. I believe I know how normal people feel when they see me now. I never realized that beauty could be so _stunning_ to a person. How could I be so inconsiderate all those years?

"Well, of course you are forgiven." I found it oddly difficult to rub away my uncomfortable and nervous feeling (all very new to me also). But it didn't mean I should forget my manners. My mother would pale at the thought of me forgetting such common courtesies. "We would be eternally grateful if you were to help us."

"We?" The beautiful brown haired one questioned so innocently as I, in response, gestured to plain Allison. The girl looked so annoyed. It was difficult for me to understand her situation, though I could somewhat imagine her exasperation. _I _was never ignored, from the moment I was a small (and, of course, _beautiful_) babe, my loving parents dotted on me well. I was their angel on their earth.

She was talking again. "It's a little worrying if you guys can't even sense my presence when I'm OBVIOUSLY standing behind you!" _Such a thing __**is **__troublesome._

"Silence, little one." One of the beautiful ones ordered to plain Allison in a voice that was horridly contrasting to the sweet bell of a voice I heard from the other. He was firm in his order and the plain girl immediately shirked away with a sheepish expression. The poor girl. She was so outspoken, yet wasn't prepared to be lectured or scolded for her behavior. _I wonder what her mother thinks of her._

"Please, don't treat her so, she's just scared." I went over to Allison, standing beside her, my lovely form a strong contrast from hers. I refrained from touching her, sensing she would not appreciate this. I even sensed she didn't even appreciate my protecting her for this moment. I dared to glance and her, ever so slightly, and noticed a very irritated look scrunched on her face as her chin dipped into her chest.

"Then please do us the honor of coming with us to our humble homeland, there, I am sure our people would be more than grateful to feed and house you." The sweet belled voice spoke again, not even taking notice of the girl who stood next to me. Again, it was as though she were ignored again. All their eyes were steadily on me, filled with a familiar emotion I remembered from others who gazed at me. Those beautiful eyes, so crystalline and inhuman.

I felt as though I was being hypnotized as I gave up my most graceful curtsy that I could muster from my state. "Ah, only If it's no trouble to any of you, of course."

"No trouble at all." The sweet voice answered smoothly, without a hint of hesitation. It wasn't until then that I realized: They were infatuated with me. With **my** _beauty_. Oh, how did I not notice before? I felt somewhat flattered that these beautiful painted creatures would think to admire me so. And upon discovering this, I immediately shot a dazzling smile towards Allison's way.

She was not impressed. _Why?_ It was another subject which confused me aside from the beautiful people's inhuman aura. Allison's immunity of me was puzzling. Or perhaps it was blindness to my obvious loveliness. I could not quite place it, but from the moment she saw me, she began hating me.

And I must say, that is unbelievably unfair.

Yet again, I am forced to say something that is unusual for me.

This place…what _is_ this place?

* * *

_This can't be happening to me. WHY ME?_

As if being transported to this place wasn't bad enough…Okay, maybe my life wasn't that good to begin with, but at least it was predictable. I thought maybe I wandered in a large forest or something (…in my sleep?). Well, that _was_ the conjecture until I saw…it.

Or should I say "her"? She was so perfect, it was like a Barbie doll personified. I knew for a fact what she was then. And I wanted her to show me her real face. I think we all know that she isn't as lost as she looks. I was pretty sure she was giving me the "innocent" face to lure me into her list of slave admirers. As if.

But no matter how many times I tried to insult her, she just responded the same way: with that perfect smile and fricken' perfect teeth and perfect _everything_. It was insulting to look at her. I wondered who was the messed up overly depressed fan girl author to think up _this_ obvious freak of nature.

And the elves. Oh my god, the fricken' elves. I could practically see their fantasizing thoughts about her (I mean, I had a front seat view of it), and she was charming them, probably loving every minute of it. She _knew_ what effect she had on them.

So, when she gave me that smile again, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to choke her right then and there. Forget the elves. I was going to do the world a favor (even though it seemed like it hated me sometimes) and rid it of the evil Satan that came in the form of a Mary-Sue.

But _no_, in the end, all I could do was glare at her during the whole trip to Rivendell…or was it Mirkwood? Wait, was it Lothlorien? I couldn't know, I was in the said fangirl author's messed up world now and the destination was entirely their decision anyway…Unless…

_What if this __**isn't **__a fanfiction?_ The thought sent a shudder down my spine and I forgot the stupid infatuated elves and Miss Perfect for a second. If _that_ was true, the story was in trouble. In _peril_, to put it in a kind way. I wonder what happens to characters that aren't supposed to belong in stories. What if, by just being here, we (Miss Perfect and me) were already disrupting the story?

The possible situations were endless. But I tried calming myself down. _Okay, Allison, just relax, it's not that big of a deal…It's just that every decision you make the second you get into…Insert-Elven-City-Here…is going to count __**a whole lot.**_

I looked over at Miss Perfect. Other than looking…you know, perfect, she was ticking me off with her whole "I'm so beautiful, and the people who see me worship me because that's part of life" impression she was giving off. It was then that I realized that I would have to babysit her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid to jeopardize Frodo from doing his thing and saving Middle Earth.

And the worst part about it? I wasn't even getting paid by the hour for it. _Protecting the fragile being that is the storyline and canon characters, is going to get tough from now on…isn't it?_

The horse ride was starting to hurt my butt massively from me being so unused to riding, but reporting this kind of news to the current audience wasn't appropriate, I guess. Maybe I'd tell it to Miss Perfect later just to annoy her. I was kind of hoping she'd show her real self soon. It'd make the job easier when it came to reveal her for the treacherous little abomination that she was.

"Hey, how far until we get there?" I called out.

No answer. _Of course, why am I not surprised?_ I never knew elves could be so rude. Sure, I wasn't the prettiest thing on the planet (_Cough_. MISS PERFECT. _Cough_) but I thought they would at least give me an answer. Last I checked, you didn't need to be dazzling to receive a simple answer. Or was it that, because _she_ was here, that I was being ignored because she overshadowed me?

"Pardon me, but when will we get to our destination? I'm afraid I'm not used to riding on horses, and I'm growing weary." She said, looking tired, but still _very_ perfect.

I was beginning to feel very irritated. And I was sure that it wouldn't be the only time as one of them answered _her_. "We will arrive very soon. I apologize, but please hold on just a bit longer."

"Oh," She twittered, and those shining green blue gem eyes glittered as she let out a tap-on-crystal giggle. "Thank you so much."

_Please, PLEASE, make this whole mission bearable and short._

I wondered if there'd be the slightest chance that I die from jumping off the horses as we passed over some sharp jagged rocks. It was so tempting...And I thought that maybe if I killed myself (and if I could somehow manage to kill Miss Perfect too), I'd manage to save us the trouble of avoiding the whole pilgrimage of the Ring and preventing a very possible apocalypse for this world. Sure, it'd be a gruesome way to go but I really don't see an exit door anywhere.

By now, I was pretty sure that we were in the time of the Ring-being-discovered-and-Frodo-going-to-Rivendell time period since that was usually the starting point for most "fallers". It was like a default option for a reset game. So, I presumed we were heading towards Rivendell. _Avoiding the fellowship is going to be a pain no matter how large the place is…_

_Maybe I could try investing a leash for Miss Perfect…If the elves don't kill me first for it._

The trip was filled in a mound of absolute awkwardness. And I'm pretty sure if we were forced to camp out, it would have been even _more_ awkward. And I'd probably have to spend the whole night watching the elves moon over Miss Mary-Sueness. Fortunately I was spared of inwardly killing myself, as we neared structures that _weren't_ trees, which led me to presume they were buildings. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

But then, those elves intimidated me way too much to make any sound that may have annoyed the hot headed ones to my extinction (elves can get angry too…I saw that firsthand, didn't it?). Sure, it wasn't enough for me to say _one_ curt comment. But that was my limit from, you know, possible certain death…or punishment. Whatever floats their boat. I hadn't exactly made my way into their hearts or their "People Worth Acknowledging Their Existence" list.

The question of whether _she_ made either of those items is any likely answer (all the ones that point to _YES_).

Anyway, I was adamant to keeping the visage of the quiet little girl who didn't mean anything. The less influence I had on these characters, the better. Of course, the same couldn't be said of Miss Perfect as the slightest flip of her hair sent eyes in her direction. It was like a disgusting ritual I had to witness multiple times because I had the good fortune to get myself a front seat.

_I definitely need to get her a leash._ She was _horrible_ at keeping a low profile (though I doubt she'd ever want to). The only thought that kept me going mad and strangling her from this annoyance was that this quality would make her a crappy ninja/spy/assassin. She didn't _deserve_ to be badass.

As we neared the entrance, I got a feeling of déjà vu. In this current situation, I felt a groan of exasperation threaten to escape my lips. Familiarity was not a welcome feeling for this disaster. No, it only proved my theory correct. It sucked being right.

* * *

It was a thrilling moment. To enter their homeland; absolutely stunning and beyond words. I only knew then that my father would _have_ to talk to their architect, for he must have been the protégé of architecture. The light of the sun hit the buildings so perfectly and gently, it was like magic. I could not help myself but wonder if I, myself, were to be embodied into a structural building; I would be a somewhat similar structures as these.

Of course, I would be a miracle upon all architecture. It would only make sense that I would be a world wonder and that all would flock in my direction-...No, wait…That already happens! Oh, I am so witty!

As I smiled, I could not help but noticed _their_ eyes glancing at me. A light thumping in my chest quickened at their attention. My father and mother wouldn't approve…But they weren't here! The thought was enough to excite my blood even more.

As fabulously wonderful you all may assume of a beauty like myself to experience, with doting parents. They were protective of me. _Very_ protective. I believe, there is no way for me to express this to accuracy.

Oh yes, we would go to all the balls, I would flirt with the poor princes who fantasized of me upon sight, but would never be allowed any time alone and unaccompanied. No kisses. No embraces. No, all those were reserved for my loving mother and father and would later ritualistically watch me as the maids tucked me in and readied me for bed.

It was all very understandable. I was a treasure to be protected. And though some may call my parents rash as they forbid me from going _anywhere_ (even the lavatories, dear goodness!) without being accompanied with a torrent of maids and servants, I had always heard tell tale of the other princesses (not nearly beautiful as I, of course) who were under much worse circumstances.

Some were locked in towers, under lock and key with only a window to look out, while others were hidden away in forests that the most normal of men would never dare to enter. Both prisons seemed absolutely horrid to me, and I prayed each and every night that my parents would _never_ grow accustomed to such an idea!

Wasn't a 12 foot iron clad wall enough? As repulsive as it was, father and mother always insisted it were for my protection…

Which leads me to another question. If such precautions were taken for me to stay safe within the walls, how have I come to be here? _Beyond_ my home?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Okay, feedback time! Or not. It totally depends on you, just thanks for reading! Hopefully you'll stay tuned for Chapter 2. There's more to these two girls than you assume.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all who read the last chapter and reviewed, I really appreciate it and am sorry I wasn't all that quick with the update. I was debating on what I wanted to happen...Not to mention homework just being so darn time consuming..._

_Enjoy! And thanks a bunch!_

_Reminder: The breaks in between signify a change in point of view. Don't worry, it WILL be noticable :)_

* * *

Chapter 2**- **_When you're Stupid Enough to Trap Yourself_

* * *

They started with a whole ritual type thing with all of the elves acting surprised (but very graceful) at our coming. Though I'm pretty sure, since we had to go up a cliff type road, it would have been kind of hard not to notice two non-elven people arriving at the gate.

Wait, should I even mention myself anymore? I seem kind of irrelevant now since their eyes all seem to be on her.

Wait, why even say "seem"? They ARE on her.

I could dance like a monkey and they wouldn't even care. Oh no, Miss Perfect's beauty is _just too distracting._

Hmm, there are a lot of possibilities for that annoying factor, actually…Oh, but it's not like she'd agree to any of it. She's probably a stuck-up killjoy. Those two adjectives kind of naturally go together for a person like her.

"Oh, it is an absolute honor!" She was curtsying like a perfect princess, her face aglow with a coming laughter that always seemed to peak at the best opportune moments. Did she go to princess school? Whoever created her (that one obsessed fangirl) must have been moping in their sad reality for a long time to create _her_.

There she was, floating and flouncing about like some butterfly with a crazy obsession and need for attention from every spell bounded (and _stupid_) flower we came across. So far, I was under the impression that what she was interpreting was a slow motion scene with flowers and glitter falling around her as she moved painfully slow, her arms help upright in a refined pose.

It was like she was in a never ending "model" phase where she acted like there were cameras about her and every movement for every second was going to be documented to perfection.

Where was I amongst all the stupidity of it all? Standing away from everything, in whatever corner or sideline I could manage to wait in as the admirers went about her and greeted her. No one watching the scene would have thought she was a stranger at all with the whole welcoming group she was receiving.

I was almost disappointed they didn't start bringing out the fanfare, confetti and flower petals the second she entered the city. Maybe they'll have her kiss their babies, give her the key to the city and ask her to marry their sons...

Hey, I'm at the point where whatever is happening isn't going to surprise me anymore.

You'd think someone would notice me since there were so many people right? Exactly right. I _was_ noticed.

And that's about it. I was noticed. Glances were thrown my way, some took their time to not swipe by me or bump into me, and if I got _really_ lucky some would look me straight in the face, and say, "Pardon me, but you are in my way."

Oh wait, I had almost forgotten the best greeting I got from one of the elves: "…is that enchantingly beautiful woman your mistress? Perhaps you could mention me to the lovely lady…"

…

My restraint and patience had never been so tested. It was amazing that I could hold back from shouting or screaming in response rudely as I tensely replied, "Sure, no problem." The smile on my face couldn't have been any more fake.

But he seemed very grateful as he laughed and gazed at her with stars in his eyes and a longing heart for something he couldn't have…If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't do anything stupid like declare his supposed love for her. I could almost puke from impulse at this point.

I was hoping by the time the two of us disappeared, this horrible spell would end. As I looked at her, I was feeling some pretty strong feelings too. Only, the feelings I was showing in my eyes and holding in my heart weren't anywhere close to resembling what the love stricken elf next to me was feeling.

Trying to draw him away from the curse, I attempted conversation with him. "By the way, I'm Allison…" _Not that you're sane enough to remember later but…yeah._

A long pause. Then, I finally looked at him and realized he had a daydream look stuck on his expression. As to how I didn't anticipate this, is _beyond me_. It almost hurt to look at the elves acting like such fools- they were supposed to be the First Borns of this world filled with grace and poise and _intelligence_ of many years. To look at this in perspective, it would be like seeing someone you really respect do something amazingly stupid.

Fortunately for him, I was at the point where I was desperate to converse with someone to distract myself from the natural instinct of pouncing on Miss Perfect. So, I coughed a little and tapped him on the shoulder. "What I meant to say was, who would you be, my lord? So that I may mention you to…my _mistress_?" I failed at attempting to not sound sarcastic at the title, but then, he didn't even notice as his face lighten up at the mention of him being mentioned to _her_.

"Please, forgive me, I am-…"

Before he could tell me, he was interrupted by a voice so much like his own. It was like hearing a perfect copy of his voice…and when I looked in the direction of the replica voice, I realized the _body_ and _face_ that went with it was also a perfect replica. He had a twin brother. _OH DEAR GOD. NO._

_Crazy fan girl, please be merciful. Not THEM. Anything but that! I can deal with background characters that have no name, but not __**them**__!_

Not hearing or sensing my utter distress and shock, the twin took his rightful place beside the equally handsome brother. He possessed a very joking and natural expression, whilst his brother, in contrast, donned on the dreamy look again. Perhaps the other brother didn't act like this normally, but I couldn't really tell from this first impression. "Elladan, you wandered off without informing your dearest brother where you scampered off to!" He clapped a hand on his sibling's shoulder, but it was no help to catching the spell bounded elf and returning him to reality.

I was frozen, registering who the two elves in front of me were as I clenched my fists tightly. _She's already ruining everything!_ _DAMN YOU, FANGIRL! GO. TO. HELL._

With my swelling anger, I assumed I could no longer hide it from my face as the other brother looked at me with a questioning look. He looked sane enough, and I thought it'd be okay to point her out to him. "He's lovesick." I gestured my head in her direction as I looked him straight in the eye.

I watched the brother carefully as he turned his head towards the busy beauty and tried reading his expression as he took her perfect image in. I couldn't breathe.

After a long silence, he finally spoke, almost in awe. "I can see why." I became devastated and annoyed as I felt the sudden urge to leave the stupidity forever. Was no one seeing what I was seeing?

It was like no one was immune to her but me. I was going to be alone in this battle…

Forget being responsible for Miss Perfect and preventing her from ruining everything! It isn't going to matter anymore since it officially seems like the plotline is _screwed_ with the two sons of Elrond being fools of love. They'll go back to Daddy, and show him and once, _he_ is charmed by her, it's all over.

It would be a one way ticket to an overdone "tenth walker" plotline.

Checkmate for Miss Perfect. Everyone would lose.

_What the heck is stopping me?_ I took one last look at her and her horde of attention givers and scowled. "Good riddance to all of you." I muttered as I turned in the opposite direction of it all and walked off, not looking back.

* * *

I must admit to you all a small secret. As horrid as it may sound, I crave attention.

I know, don't be surprised! Even I, a lovely perfect being such as myself, enjoy bathing in the attention of others. Like a flower, I must be tended to…But just more so than others because being beautiful requires much more maintenance, as you all assume.

Besides, if they start paying attention to all those plain flowers, they won't have time to tend to what matters _most_. ME.

Can you imagine a world where I did not exist? Oh, how sad everything and everyone would be. I exist to bring enjoyment and happiness to everyone. For me to be beautiful is for the good of all humanity. I mean, those ugly people in the world are horrid. How can they be so selfish as to walk among public with the assumption that people should accept them? It's appalling!

But then, since I am _so_ pardoning, I _suppose_ I could be forgiving of their crimes…Especially since all cannot be as beautiful as I. It would be impossible, so it is understandable. I can be a flexible person when the time comes.

I only wish they would refrain from walking about in public. It is so visually unappealing; it ruins my mood substantially.

And how could _anyone _possibly want to make me unhappy? That would be cruel beyond reason, a spit upon humanity itself…Hmm, when I think of someone who makes me unhappy, I think of the plain girl…

Oh yes, there she is, being an outcast as usual.

Or perhaps she is just a shy thing. Plain girl with a lovely name, Allison.

Always scowling, it's no wonder no one approaches her. That expression is not attractive for anyone. But, of course, it seems she does not even realize this even as many of the beautiful creatures pass by her, understandably, to me. If only I could help her…

Why, I just thought something so…generous! So kind! Aw, so beautiful on the inside I am as well, just how do I handle this? How can anyone _not _love me?

Oh, yes, Allison may be an exception, but perhaps she is only scared to show her true emotions (I am sure of it).

Ah! I know what my goal is now! Allison will be my new assignment, she will become more likable, and I will make her more presentable and somewhat pretty…

"Your name, miss?" A beautiful one asks, pleading almost as I am pulled from my thoughts.

I answer, "A long name, I'm afraid." If there was anything I was ashamed for (surprising, I know), it would be my ridiculous name. Long and unnecessary, as I manage to let it all come out in one breath, a difficult feat, I assure you, I find myself distracted.

"Who are you?" They ask.

"Tell us your story, fair one." They say.

But in response to them, despite their flattering questions, I cannot help but shake my head. I have no answer. No, that is untrue. I simply do not _want _to answer. A curious thing, when I do not want to answer. And as rude as it was, I felt like I did not care in the slightest...I can imagine my mother scolding me furiously at this point.

But then, suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling and emotion comes over me as I witness something that I never witnessed before. A retreating figure, back to me, eyes facing in the opposite direction. She is quick, full of heated steps, angered for a reason I can only imagine has to do with me. She is walking away from me, from that gazing beautiful creature with an exact copy mirroring his expression, yet with more reserve.

But it isn't them who I have concern for.

I shouldn't care for her. I shouldn't even notice her with such adoring looks directed at me, all surrounding and admiring. I am receiving the _right_ treatment from them, yet…Am I worried for her? I am so distracted from the one thing I love most: attention.

Oh Allison, why am I so bothered by your hating me?

With very little forethought, for the first time, I am the one who is chasing, as the words of my admirers speak out their disappointment at my leaving. My light steps tapping the floor after her, I cannot help but feel thrilled at the chance at running freely, no one accompanying me.

How could she make me run, that silly girl? And why does _she_ run? She would be lost without me, surely. "Allison!" I shout to her as I attempt a wave at her just as she pauses and looks to me in the eyes, her deep brown eyes filled with a negative feeling. One I have yet to recognize.

But I know it is beyond annoyance. It is something much worse.

What have I done to deserve such horrible feelings?

When I heard her say my name, I thought I was probably hallucinating.

But no, I wasn't crazy. I was unfortunately very much sane as I turned around and saw the unnatural beautiful creature running towards me.

I was like a cornered animal, unsure whether to run or fight to save my own life as I naturally took on a defensive pose. Whatever she wanted of me…Well, I wasn't too sure, but I was pretty sure it wasn't good.

Noticing her without her circus troop of compliments was almost disconcerting. What the heck happened? Did she seriously walk away from their attention…?

NO WAY. Something else must of happened like…she was feeling too suffocated by their attention or she put them on errands to get her a bunch of dresses or something. The only good outfit in my mind for her required some barbed wire and an anchor for the train of the dress while simultaneously hovering precariously over really deep water. And as for her makeup? Well, my FIST in her FACE would be good enough.

"Oh Allison, running off and being antisocial are we?" She placed her perfect smooth looking hands on her hips with graceful ease as she gave me a small smile that managed to shine anyway. Something about her just required sparkles and glitter.

"What do you mean by 'we'? Weren't you just fine over there with your new buddies?" I mimicked her little pose with more ferocity, no smile, and only a stern glare directly into her eyes.

Her smile almost faltered as she attempted to…well, pacify me or something. "Please, such aggression is not necessary. Don't you ever smile?" _Not when you're around._ I don't know what her plan was, but something told me it was going to end up with me doing something I didn't want to do. I was more than prepared to make a run for it again.

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from her with a bitter laugh. "Right now, the only way I'll be happy is to be away from _you_."

She made a small childish gasp as her manicured hand floating before her mouth in a very girlish gesture. "How could you say such a thing?" The shock on her face was almost convincing, if it didn't look so overly done.

"Look, don't you get it? I don't like you! So just go away and do whatever you were doing." _Being a prissy spoiled little-_

"I don't understand!" She exclaimed. _What a surprise._ "Where is this feeling coming from? This 'dislike', you speak of? _No one_ has ever…"

Oh wow. She really _was_ a piece of work. Acting like no one ever hated her before…Unless she was only just recently created and literally has _never_ been hated on before. Either that or she's in some really deep pool of denial.

I scoffed at her as I replied, anger fueling the words. "Just who do you think you are? Prancing around like you can take control of everyone and ruining everything so it can benefit you?"

She was pausing, and for a moment, I was under the impression she didn't understand what I had just said. _Oh god, don't tell me she can't even comprehend-_

"…Is that what you think of me, Allison?" Her hands clasped tightly, poised in front of her chest as I saw her eyes water. She was tearing up and shaking with emotion. "Am I really such a...unkind person?" Her eyes weren't even pink, her face still picturesque as the tears slowly slid down her porcelain face like liquid crystals. I hated her for it, yet was too distracted by the action of her crying.

Was she being serious? "Why in the world are you crying?"

She took a sudden breath and sighed deeply as she wiped a tear from her now ice blue eyes. "Oh, no one has ever said anything like that to me before…"

…I couldn't believe it, but I was actually feeling kind of guilty. _WHY?_ I told myself not to fall for it, but despite the all too impossible beautiful state of her crying spouts, she seemed genuinely sad and distressed. And as much as I disliked her, I knew I was looking like the bad guy in the situation.

I mean, if anyone happened to walk in right now…I'd be screwed. I think we all know who they'd side with in this situation…But then, the thought got me angry again as I realized I was probably being played into the situation. She _wanted _me to get in trouble. _Oh_, she was _crafty_.

This was probably her plan from the beginning. It was so obvious how much I disliked her, and she wanted to make a scene so she'd get her followers to do horrible things to me. This was like her revenge for me being defiant to her stupid perfection.

Fortunately, I wasn't going to fall for it easily.

So, to get the upper hand of the situation again, I calmed down and erased my stern expression with one that was agreeing and apologetic. "Look, don't cry. I'm sorry; I didn't want you to cry, okay?" _I should have just run off when I had the chance._

She sniffled, and I nearly laughed from the childishness of it all. "R-really? So, you like me?"

"Woah there. Let's not make assumptions!" My feelings were _far_ from that. "I just think you…" I paused as I thought on the right thing to say. The only possible thing was something I was going to hate with every fiber of my being…But I knew that if I gave her a false sense of security, I'd have the upper hand again. So I swallowed my pride along with a breath of air.

"…The truth is…I'm actually really jealous of you." I felt like I was dying a little inside, but it helped make the situation look genuine as my expression looked really embarrassed and bothered. "I'm not very pretty. I've never been pretty, and when I'm with you, it makes me feel like crap!"

She beamed at my "confession", as if the news made her feel ten times better about herself (_Of course, it did_) as she gently gripped my shoulders in a comforting gesture, taking me in an embrace. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that some words of truth seemed into my comments as I felt her soft skin when she hugged me. I felt like I needed to die at that moment, smelling the sickening concoction of roses and vanilla from her hair and skin.

"Oh Allison, you do not realize how happy you've made me!" _Oh believe me, I __**know**__._

She pulled away, thankfully, and took my face in her hands and smiled brightly, unthankfully, as I attempted to calm myself from her obnoxious giddiness. "It is official, I shall help you blossom! You will have to stay be my side, my dear. I will take care of you, don't worry!"

If the comment were in written form, I'd imagine the comment would be followed by a sickening amount of little hearts, smiley faces, rainbows, hugs and kisses. It'd probably also be written on pink perfumed paper with cute little roses adorning the borders.

...And then would come the part when I paper shredded it and burned it, later dancing on its ashes in a preferably crazed fashion.

But all I could manage to reply was, "…You don't have to do that." _Really, you DON'T. EVER._

She only smiled even more in response, her whole aura lightening up to an epiphany of brightness. "Oh I _know_, dear. But that is what makes me such a _kind_ and _caring_ person!"

...

Must. Contain. Sarcasm.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Be sure to tune in the next cause' these two will be spending some...quality time together ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm happy I was able to load this after so long! Well, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited- you are all so awesome :) Well, this is for you guys, enjoy this chapter!_

_A Reminder: With every line break is a change in point of view between the girls. _

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Learning to Adapt to Annoying_

* * *

"We hope the accommodations are to your liking, miss." The elven lady gave a deep and polite bow, her perfectly manicured hands resting lightly on her lap. I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the vision of it all as I took in the room. No fancy five star rooms could compare. I think the only thing that would be excluded in comparison were the small little soaps and shampoo and conditioner bottles which my mom always stole.

Not that they would be missed. Something told me the elves were very keen on cleanliness, so that wasn't a problem. No, the main issue was more with _Miss Perfect. _

"It's quite perfect, thank you." She beamed as she did a childish twirl in the center of the large room. _"Quite"? What the hell does __**that**__ mean? _But then, what else did I really suspect? Her perception of "perfection" had to be equivalent to her standards…Or maybe to _her_. Period.

The Elven maid bowed once again as though in gratitude (I've never felt so sickened) and continued in a groveling, though graceful like, fashion. "If there is anything you may require, do not hesitate to ask, dear lady." I nearly choked at "dear". Then nearly gagged at "lady".

Of course, it would not be my place to voice any of these thoughts. _Especially_ when no one **gave a damn.**

When the heavenly creature made her leave, I let out a little sigh.

But all too soon, as I realized that another person within the room was sighing too. And I was wondering, _Why?_

"Oh dear, well…This just _won't do!_" I hope to God, for her sake she wasn't referring to the room.

But she continued on with her rambling with an inquisitive and critical expression on her face as she looked about the room. "This room…Oh my _father _would never _allow_ this…" _Your __**father**__ should have never __**allowed**__ you to be __**born**__._ I turned to her with a solid expression of utter hatred.

She returned my look with one of those angelic innocent faces she was so accustomed to doing. I can only assume it's from experience that she has gotten so used to it. The little spoiled brat probably _always_ got what she wanted from that expression. "Why, Allison, _whatever_ is the matter, dear?...Couldn't _possibly _be the room, could it?"

_No, the __**real**__ problem happens to be standing in front of me. _But instead, I could only reply. "No, the room is actually really nice…well, to _me_ anyway." I couldn't help but make a gesture towards her and a sarcastic notion to her expensive and unsatisfied taste. Sure, she may be a "princess", but there wasn't a need for her to act so horribly petty.

In fact, there wasn't a need for _a lot_ of things about her, really.

Like the way she always seemed to give me a pitying look whenever she looked in my direction. "Oh, _little Allison_." She said in that god awful motherly tone of hers and actually had the nerve to pat me on the head like I was a learning puppy. "Oh _course_, this room seems nice to _you_. _You_ wouldn't know any better, would you, dear?"

I was feeling a strong and justified urge to slap her as I replied through gritted teeth. "No, I suppose I _don't_." I was starting to get homicidal thoughts again as I followed her about the spacious room and listened to her prattle on and on about how everything _just wasn't good enough _for her.

When we reached the balcony (which had an absolutely stunning view of the trees and mountain views), I couldn't enjoy anything when all I could think about was how easy it'd be for me to push Miss Perfect and end it all right here. Realistically, though, I knew I could never have enough guts to actually _kill_ anyone (even someone _as horribly annoying_ as Miss Perfect).

It went against my morals- even if it meant I'd be doing a greater good for this world by ridding it of this evil. No, I needed to just expose her for her true self to everyone. Once they saw what a monster she was, the spell would be broken and everyone would abandon her somewhere. Or something like that.

It was going to be a hard feat, though. Almost as difficult as…as…_Oh crap, I totally forgot about Frodo and the quest for the One Ring!_

We were in Rivendell. If Frodo wasn't here already, that would mean that he _would_ be here soon. And I assumed the plan of the Mary-sue was to get herself involved in this huge plotline. I looked at Miss Perfect, who was now bouncing on the soft and comfortable looking bed and amusing herself as she giggled, "Why, this isn't as bad as I thought!"

…_Oh my god. If she gets into the whole Journey for the One Ring deal…This world will be screwed. _I calmed myself down as I watched Miss Perfect jump off the bed with the grace of a swan and do a couple more of her girlish twirls before she flounced about the room, still giggling to herself….

_We're all doomed. _

But then I wondered if she'd get herself killed if, in the worst case, she _were_ somehow chosen to be one of the walkers…But _no_, I then ridded myself of the thought in a bout of depression.

She was Miss _Perfect._ She was the image of _Perfection_. She was probably _perfect at __**everything**__, _including _fighting_. The whole image of it all made me want to scream in frustration. One part of me wanted to laugh at the whole impossibility and ridiculous state of this girlish icon holding a sword while the other wanted to rip my hair out at the probable likeliness of it all.

She doesn't _deserve_ to be badass. She _doesn't_! I wanted to cry to myself.

I dared look at her again and saw she was humming to herself as she glided to the mirror of the dresser (_of course_) and sat in front of it, admiring her perfect face in different angles. After a few more moments, she opened a few adorned boxes that were already there and pulled out an elegantly decorated comb from one of them. She turned to me, the comb in hand, as I felt the instinctive urge to run.

"Allison! Come and comb my hair, dear!" She flapped her hand at me and gestured for me to come forward as she let her lovely honeyed hair cascade down her back with a graceful flourish.

Oh _hell_ no.

* * *

"I'm not your servant! You have hands, can't you do it yourself?" She was being very rude to me, once _again_. If she had any sense, she'd realize that as a _princess_, such things were not for me, but for others.

Of _course_, I have hands- but they are _much_ more valuable than yours. This is what I wanted to say to her.

But instead, I patiently let out my look of sadness and disappointment (the one in which no one could refuse to). "Oh Allison, I _know_ you aren't accustomed to doing such things, but could you just do me this one little thing? Just this once?" I could see her face cave in to my desire and I inwardly smiled. For, you see, I _always_ get what I want. It's only natural.

After a few painfully long moments, she finally let out a sigh. "_Fine_." I couldn't help but give her one of my brightest smiles as I said, "Oh Allison! I knew you couldn't say no-…"

But she interrupted me before I could finish. How typical of her. "But this is the _only_ time I'm going to do something like this for you, got it? I'm _not_ your servant." She gruffly swiped the comb from me, but I couldn't help but continue my smile despite her continued rudeness.

_Oh, little Allison, that is what __**you **__think. _Everyone would serve to my desires in the end. I felt no need to tell her of this as I turned towards the mirror, my back towards her. I looked at my own reflection again- I was perfectly _lovely_ as usual. And for a brief moment, I don't know why, my eyes actually strayed to the plain girl.

I almost immediately regretted my instantaneous decision to treat her like my usual ladies-in-waiting.

For that moment, I had a slight fear she would ruin my hair as she came towards me with that irritated expression of hers. But the second the comb touched my luxurious angel spun hair, I was surprised at how gentle she was in contrast to her solemn expression in the mirror. The comb went easily through the strands of my hair, as was usual, but I could not help but be distracted by it all as I stared at that expression of hers. She was unreadable now.

But I couldn't deny that she was tender in her care and that within the silence of it all, I felt very peaceful. I drifted off into a daydream as I thought of my home and my parents. Usually, whatever servant happened to be combing my hair that day would be complimenting on how my hair was absolutely _gorgeous_ or whatever gossip was heard that day.

But with her, it was only _silence._ I almost thought it a little rude she didn't outwardly mention how obviously beautiful my hair was, or my complexion, or _something_ about me. Just _anything_ would have been fine; I'm the _image_ of beauty.

And by the time it was long over- I was silent. I found myself almost appreciative of the stillness of it all. I could hear the nature in the background as it soothed an inner part of my soul in a way I'd never known before. It made me remember how I had never been able to set foot into wild forests. Mother and Father _always_ forbid it. And after meeting with Allison, I somehow had forgotten it all. The way how I had secretly pined for the outside, looking out my window like some lovesick fool. But because of Allison, I remembered again.

I looked deeply into the mirror. Not at myself. But at the odd girl who I had thought _hated_ me yet was treating me so kindly. I felt touched.

She laid down the comb next to me with a sigh and said, "Okay, that wasn't _so_ bad. But I'm _not_ doing it again." I turned around and looked after the strange plain girl with mousey brown hair cut messily a little past her shoulders. I looked at my own hair; beautiful, as long as my back, the color of honey and smooth chocolate.

It was unquestionable _who_ possessed the more beautiful hair. Or even the more beautiful…well, _everything_. But something nagged me inside. It was the feeling that despite all the beauty which I possessed, _she_ possessed something far more than my beauty. An impossible thought.

Somehow, I was feeling very odd. I couldn't quite place the feeling exactly as I looked at the plain girl- no…then again; she wasn't very plain at all, was she? The two of us were like opposite personalities, the only common thing being that we were foreign to this strange place.

"A-Allison." I said timidly, oddly at a loss of what to say. What did I want to say to her?

"What?" She wasn't cruel this time, thankfully, but was looking at me expectantly, sitting on the bed with a casual expression. I never knew how she could act that way without thinking twice of what the world perceived her. She always acted on a whim, not caring of anyone's opinion.

I had yet to decide for myself if this was a good or bad thing. "Allison. Why don't you refer to me by anything?..." I realized I was not sounding like myself as I quickly added. "You know, I _am_ a princess, the _least_ you could do is call me _Your Highness_."

Before I could even finish the sentence, the odd girl was laughing loudly, not even bothering to politely hold it back in my presence. I patiently waited for the laughter to subside until she finally answered, "Are you serious? There is no way that's happening!" She sobered immediately into that chilling expression of hers. "_Ever._"

But I would not be swayed but her attitude as I continued (for reasons I couldn't quite place). "Then…then…could you at least refer to me…by my name?"

There was a large pause. I would often never forgive people who made me wait. I was never known to be patient. But I continued to be so with her as I watched her strained expression soften a bit as she considered my request. What was there to think over? I wouldn't really know. The strange girl was unpredictable.

And just as she opened her mouth to give me her reply, a knock was heard on the door.

* * *

I didn't even bother to _try _to comprehend what was going through that little confused brain of hers when I went over to open the door (really, you expect Miss Princess to open the door herself?). Whatever conflict she was having in her mind was _her_ problem. And I was in no mood to call her by her name (whatever horrid creation that was).

As said so thoughtfully by Mike from _Monster's Inc._- "_You __**name**__ it, and you get __**attached **__to it!"_

I was in no mood to get attached (like _that_ was ever going to happen).

I opened the door a crack and peered through to find Elrond's twins looking like little teenage boys in a nervous wreck. It was a contradiction of everything they were supposed to be...it sickened me. Was this supposed to be a joke? No…No. Of course not. If this was a joke, it'd be too cruel.

It took a lot self control for me not to yell at them for their obvious stupidity. Instead I looked at them with a straight face while saying, "Stay here." (But was pretty sure they wouldn't be going anywhere _anyway_.) I then silently shut the door all the way (preventing the twins from looking in) and looked to make sure whether or not _she_ saw them. Their incapacity to even garner out an answer left me mind boggled.

"Who is it?" She was asking expectantly. Which answered my question. I inwardly smiled.

"Just some…servants." Hopefully, those super hearing elf ears didn't hear through the door.

She almost looked utterly disappointed but allowed only a polite little pout as she said, "Oh." Then after a few seconds of thinking to herself, she continued. "Well, what do they want?"

"You know what? Don't even worry your pretty little head about it." I said with the brightest smile I could manage. "_I'll_ handle this. It'll probably be some boring servant stuff anyway." I tried to not let any sarcasm seep through my sentences…and it was difficult.

But she bought it. She looked so ecstatic. "Oh Allison! Would you?" _Of course I will, you dimwit._ _I volunteered just a second ago, didn't I?_

Instead, I said. "Of _course_ I will. Don't _worry!_"

I went over to the door with a still phony smile and said in a cheerful fashion. "I'll be _back_!" _Oh, just __**kill**__ me already. I might consider __**not**__ coming back._

I quickly opened the door and flashed in through and shut it tight before anyone had a chance to see anyone. I looked at their faces, full of expectancy like a bunch of lovesick idiots. If only they could look at themselves now. How pathetic they looked! It was disappointing- these twins were supposed to be renowned and respected.

So I couldn't help but let out a, "What is _wrong_ with you guys?" (The statement was almost let out with an exclamation point too, but I thought shouting would have been a little too over the top.)

At first, I was met with blank expressions, as though they were surprised at the idea of this young human woman near shouting at them and chastising them. Looking at them, I knew there would be no way for me to tell them apart. Their grey eyes were beautiful and striking, and the personal fan girl inside of me couldn't help but admire despite my obvious disappointment. They were so different than what I imagined them to be!

I was quick to shake off my covertly girlish thoughts as one of the twins, whether it was Elladan or Elrohir, well…I couldn't tell, calmly attempted to regain himself (barely at all) and answered. "Never before has a young lady spoken to us in such a manner." His voice was kind, but I couldn't help but feel like _I _was the one being chastised here.

I was prepared to give them an outright scolding in retort, but stopped myself short. The words were halted at the opening of my mouth, unwilling to leave.

It was then I realized I was going into a losing battle. I was up against untouchable and inalterable powers. She was a Mary-Sue, I reminded myself again and again. If I continued to go on their bad side, they would turn on me. (And though I hated myself for it, the thought of Elrond's sons hating me made me feel pitiful.) Maybe her effect on people worked like an enchantment or something.

The spontaneous and fast acting infatuation that everyone had with her was something that was as natural as the air we were breathing. It was all meant to happen, after all. I mean, even the females were _liking_ her. Or were they…?

Hmm, this was something to deliberate about later…But now, I needed to deal with these twins who were added onto the Mary-Sue's ever growing list of admirers. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down and put on a professional face (like the kind you would wear at an office desk before you became unbearably bored).

"What I meant was that…My _lady_ is currently not available for any sort of company." _May I take a message? _I think playing secretary wasn't that bad. Even if my boss was a pretentious and spoiled and almost unwearyingly annoying. Too bad _they_ couldn't see what _I _saw in her.

They looked immediately disappointed- but I felt no pity since I didn't share the same feelings. However, they quickly recovered from the emotion; they dwelled with it seemingly well. And once again, I found myself looking into their handsome features. They were so alike. I think this was the reason why twins were always so intriguing to me. Two different personalities sharing the same looks…Must be horribly annoying.

"I'm sorry." I said, clearly not sorry at all- but they could hardly notice, really. I would have said something like, "Could you perhaps come at another time?" But I did not. For the obvious reason that I _didn't_ want them to come at any other time. Ever. (For their own sake, of course.)

Especially if it meant they would be consorting with Miss Perfect Princess. Maybe if the circumstances were different, these happy looking, beautiful beings could have been my friends (Was I hoping for too much?). _Maybe_. But this was obviously not the case.

So, it wouldn't necessarily fill me with guilt if I were to tattle on them. To their father.

Something told me in my gut that Elrond wasn't the type to take shit. I was pretty sure of that. But I was worried that the "Mary-Sue Enchantment" (I have obviously named it) would affect him too. I didn't want to put him through that. Or maybe it was just me not wanting to feel like I would die a little on the inside from him actually _liking_ that freak of nature.

"We never realized. Perhaps we may come at another time." Their voices shook me from my train of thought and I tried to keep on a straight face.

"No." I said immediately. No explanation. It was final.

They sensed my hostility and exchanged a glance. I immediately felt a sense of being intimidated. I was right to feel so, for when one of the twins spoke in reply, he said, "We think you are trying to keep us away, little human."

Their comment shook me to the core. I could no longer forgive them as I felt myself shiver with anger. How could they say that?...Well…They looked down on me! Of course they did, they were such beautiful creatures. And I was such an ordinary and plain human. Why did I assume anything different?

My resolve was only emphasized. I wasn't going to be pushed down. Not now.

_Game. On._

My brain worked quickly to cover my anger in a blanket of lies. I put on a expression of nervousness as I bit my lip, looked down and sighed. I drew out the silence. Knowing they were looking at me, almost made me freeze but I was able to regain myself as I looked at them directly in their eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…it's just…"

I paused again and looked at them taking in my words.

I acted confused. "Aren't you trying to court her…?" I was innocent faced again as I put on a worried face. "Oh dear. But you _can't_." I guided them away from the door and out of earshot.

They exchanged expressions with one another and looked at my inquisitively as they followed me. "What do you mean?"

"My lady is always pursued by many suitors…But she already…" I tried not to be venomous with my words, but I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as I saw them hit their mark. I think this was what they called "tough love". After all, I was only doing this because I cared.

Their shock was immediate as they filled in the blanks. They weren't stupid, at least. I was glad that the infatuation didn't alter their brains too much…though it made them appallingly unlikable to me. I still couldn't help but feel their insult continue to sting my ears. I tried not to sound horribly sarcastic as I said, "I'm so sorry, my lords." I lowered my head as though in humble sympathy.

I didn't like lying to them. Of course Miss Perfect didn't have someone special- she was made for the purpose of _being_ special. She would probably marry herself if that concept weren't so ridiculous.

I was on a personal mission to protect all of Tolkien's characters from that Mary Sue. And I would do it, no matter what.

"…Is that so?" One of them spoke. I didn't dare look at their faces lest I betray my real emotions.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as though they were waiting for something. Perhaps…for me to respond? Oh boy, are they serious? How obvious did they need me to make it? Did they need me to say it all out loud? I calmed myself and wore a straight expression, trying to keep myself serious (a more difficult feat than you can imagine). "Yes…well…I will be on my way. Please have a good day, my lords." I remembered to bow and made my way towards the door, trying not to make eye contact.

"Please, wait…" One of them spoke, and I heard them come in my direction. I nearly panicked and just pretended I didn't hear them. I wasn't prepared for this confrontation. But I stopped in front of _HER_ door. If I went in, they might follow me. Or she might see them.

Then everything would be ruined. I sighed and just stood there as I waited for them to say something.

"…We just wanted to apologize…" One spoke. And I heard the other continue without losing a beat, "…for our earlier comment to you. It was rude."

I was surprised, but I turned my head to the side and nodded my head. "It's ok." I said softly. _Regained respect points?_

"Also…" His twin apparently passed the torch of speaking as the other one spoke again. "If you would mention us to your mistress, we would appreciate it immensely." _Respect points lost. Again._

I forced myself to say, "Of course, my lords. I shall do everything I can to help." And I would too. Only…not in the way they requested. I looked in their direction and forced myself to smile. It was easier this time since I wasn't _blatantly_ lying and they seemed satisfied with my response. They nodded to me and I watched them take their leave.

I then forced myself to return to the room, keeping a straight face. I opened it softly and looked in, seeing a still very beautiful young woman. She was standing in front of a wardrobe, which looked to be carved out of a Redwood tree. It was beautifully carved and decorated like everything else in the room, but the perfect young woman barely noticed. If at all.

"Oh Allison!" She looked towards me for a moment before looking inside the wardrobe again. "You _must_ help me to find a dress to wear."

What, did she think her arrival meant a party was imminent? Miss Perfect Arrives = Party…? I was stuck between being amused and annoyed again. Why were my emotions always stuck with another?

I shook my head, trying to be polite about it. "Sorry, but I think I clearly said I wouldn't be doing that type of thing anymore."

"Oh, sweet Allison…You said you didn't want to do anymore _combing_. I hadn't agreed to anything else." I could just slap her. But then she'd scream. And I'd be dead. _Probably._

"…" I could only trust my silence as a response as I walked towards her and "helped" her. I was determined to find the ugliest thing in here and put it on her whether she liked it or not. However, the second I looked in- I felt the girlish side of me emerge, taking in the delicate weavings and Elvin dresses. There was absolutely _nothing_ in there that could be considered "ugly".

I couldn't help but look at her- that insanely beautiful princess as she smiled in turn. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably at the thought of her wearing one of these. She'd be _lethal._ No one would be able to resist her. And you know how for everyone, there are some colors that are unappealing to wear and colors that are complimenting? Well, for Miss Perfect…_every_ color was complimenting to her.

I'd imagine she'd even look good in _tacky_ rainbow frills with gaudy large ornaments. It made me sick how _beautiful_ she was.

I pointed to a deep green dress, long sleeved with white cream trimmings. It was a modest, with a simple design. I felt it was something that wouldn't attract _too _much attention.

However, she seemed to notice that too. "That? Oh my, that is much too _plain_…almost like you." She gasped at that last statement as though she had done it on accident, and politely covered her mouth to hide a fake worried expression. "Oh, Allison. I didn't mean that."

But it was too late. I felt a little hurt by that comment but kept my face straight as I looked through the clothes some more, holding back a little cry. "Fine. How about that red one?" I focused hard on the dress and tried to push her careless comment aside.

It was almost opposite character of the green one. Something _I _would never be able to wear because I would never be able to pull it off. It was still long sleeved and everything- but I felt like with _this_ dress, she'd be the center of attention. Everyone would notice her whether they liked to or not. But I found myself not caring. It didn't really matter since she captured everyone's attention anyway.

"Oh. That is catching." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms across my chest. Who really said that anymore? "Catching"? _Really_? Oh well, it suited the situation. She was kind of a huntress of sorts. She like to catch people in her spell of love and turn them into fools. My thoughts turned grim.

For the next, for about fifteen, minutes I felt like I was emotionless. I didn't want her comment to affect me so much- but it did. It was the truth. No one ever noticed me in a romantic way. I was always the bystander. _I _never mattered.

But the time I was done changing her into the dress, I felt bored out of my mind. And I just wanted to leave.

Of course, she was stunning. I wouldn't be surprised if the mirror started talking and complimenting her from the sight of her image.

She is so beautiful. And I am just plain.

I am…average.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who takes their time to read and review! You are awesome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! UPDATE! Okay, responses to reviewers who I could not respond to by email…

Crazy Nerd – Thank you so much for your feedback, it really made me feel great that I was able to portray Mary Sue in such a way that made you feel passionate. But don't feel too angry, I promise that things will get better…You'll see :)

* * *

_Chapter 4__ –_ _A Change of Plans_

* * *

"What a _lovely_ day!" _Wow. _It was almost surprising to hear the thing compliment something other than _herself_. "Almost as lovely as me!"

Uhhh…Nevermind.

I was in a dead mood and was being dragged alone by a hyper stunning creature with no sense of propriety for my current situation. Sure, it was a nice day. But I didn't want to spend it with the person who brought my whole world down. But she needed me to respond (or she'd get into a lecturing phase again…). " Yeah…lovely."

I'd leave her to assume I was agreeing about her. But despite her obvious narcissism, she was not distracted, and could clearly point out my more than usual sarcasm. "Really, Allison, you needn't be so horribly _dreary_."

"OH NO. " I gasped in sarcastic response. "Not another adjective to buddy up next to my name! I suppose it can sidle next to _'average' _and _'plain'_." I glared at her to let her know I wasn't going to let her careless comment slide. It was wrong to say stuff like that without giving a damn what they would think about it.

She gave me an innocent looking pout. "You aren't still angry about that are you…?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?" I crossed my arms in a huff and made an effort to wrench from her vice-like grip. She was like a little kid that was used to holding someone's hand whenever they went outside. Once again, I questioned her upbringing.

"Well," She almost looked guilty. I figured it was from a constant practice. "I didn't _mean_ to hurt your feelings, Allison. _Truly_. It's just that…I'm not used to…"

For a second, I felt like my brain was put into a temporary coma before it renewed to life again. Was she doing what I _thought_ she was doing? "Are you…considering an apology?" I didn't think it was possible. But then, maybe there _was_ a human core underneath all that glitter and frills.

She looked surprised. At herself or my comment, I couldn't tell. But she quickly responded with a shaky, "O-Of course not!" She looked away from me and starting skipping ahead like Dorothy down the yellow brick road minus the singing. "I have no need to apologize to commoners!"

I sighed deeply and followed her. Walking. _Back to square one_. What was _I _to think that the Mary-Sue had a human soul? So much for _that_ false hope.

"This is SO exciting." The expression on her face already showed how obvious _that_ was. It made me wonder if she'd ever been outside before. By herself. Ever? I mean, she called herself a princess, so I assumed an army of ladies in waiting would be following her everywhere. But I was too annoyed of her candid idiotic attitude. The peppiness was too much for me to bear.

I followed her sullenly in a deathly obvious contrast to her sparkling personality. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Oh _NEVER_." She turned to me, her eyes widened at the thought. And for a moment, the atmosphere lost its glamour. "Mother and Father would _never_ let me leave the palace."

I almost laughed at her expression. "Serious" didn't suit her. But I offered her my ear anyway. She may be a made up character by a messed up fan girl author, but I suppose I could humor myself by hearing her back story. Maybe I was a little intrigued she wasn't a typical cliché "orphan". "So, they'd never let you go _anywhere_?"

If _my_ parents made me stay home and never go anywhere, I'd _die! _But then, my house was smaller than the princesses' now, wasn't it? Surely, her grounded life was a little more bearable…but nonetheless, I could imagine it might have been horribly boring. I considered the thought that she had developed her arrogant narcissist personality from a lack of friends.

"Oh, it was _TRAGIC_!" She gave a little girlish sigh and leaned back, her hand lightly touching her forehead as though she were in mid-faint. "Having to be forced to be trapped in a castle where I would be waited on hand and foot with parties every week and suitors constantly trying to woo me…Oh, it was _so_ tiring, Allison."

"I'm sure it was." It didn't sound as horrible as I may have anticipated about her life. She certainly didn't sound like she would be dying of boredom…but, I suppose people _do_ get used to anything. She might as well have popped out of a fairy tale book. I wondered if the fan girl author would get sued for copyright issues. Or did fairy tales have any copyrights? Well, I was just miffed at the fan girl at this moment. More so than the creature in front of me, I mean…She couldn't have been _a little_ creative?

"Oh my goodness, will you look at that?" I was lost in my thoughts and didn't even realize Miss Perfect had wandered off by herself to a balcony that overlooked the entryway into Rivendell. I looked with her and felt a stab of déjà vu. Oh yeah, this was _bad._ I saw many horses ride in, along with some familiar faces. I quickly got my senses back and grabbed Miss Perfect and turned her body the opposite direction before she got a good look at the canon characters. _Especially_ a certain Elf prince.

I was SO not ready for a cliché fanfiction pairing moment. "Hey, let's go." I heard her let out a squeal of disagreement. Of _course_ she didn't want to leave (this was the role she was supposed to play), but my mind flipped through some possible quick response and/or reasons for me turning her away from the cannon characters…aside from the obvious.

"It's…you know…Um…" I was holding her by the hand like a mother to a child as I led her farther and farther away from the balcony where the characters were loitering around for a certain dangerous creature to see and set fate into stone. "Guests! There are new people here. New people to witness your beauty!" I let out desperately, hoping that her self-loving personality would take over herself again.

When she let out a little gasp and a bright smile, I knew she was officially deviated. "Oh Allison, you are right! We must get ready; help me to get dressed, will you?" I almost let out a sigh of relief. The characters were safe…for now. So, I wasn't minding to help her with the preparations if it meant I could stall her for maybe a couple more hours. And then, when the Fellowship has officially left, the danger would recede from the situation, _just a little bit_.

But it was enough for now.

* * *

Allison's change in heart was astounding. I could not fathom the reason behind her sudden enthusiasm to help me to get ready when not too long ago she had scoffed at the idea. And now, she seemed so much better. I couldn't help but feel relieved. For some reason, I had felt really troubled whenever Allison was angry with me.

Not only because it was absolutely _undeserved_, but because I thought of her more than a servant or a commoner…I think. I couldn't understand it. We'd only spend several hours together and for some reason, I felt a bond with her. Whereas, I have spent years with the same servants and ladies in waiting and I _still_ never cared to remember _their _names.

"So, the red dress, right?" She was pulling it out and showing it to me, laying it down on the bed. It looked so much more alluring and beautiful when brought out in full view to allow the light to savor its brilliant color. It would look stunning on me, of course.

But for so many people I didn't know, to see me, I preferred to go with something that wasn't so showy. Let them get used to the sight of me gently before I fully revealed my full self. I thought of the green dress she had suggested before. The one I had called "plain". Oh, my tongue was so careless sometimes.

Perhaps this could be a way to make up for my loose tongue. "Actually, I think I would prefer the green one." I gave her a smile as I tried to read her expression in response.

But she continued to stare at me, emotionless, though predominantly almost condescending. She was looking at me oddly as though trying to understand what I meant behind my words. How did she manage to make herself so intimidating? This attitude was beyond anything I was used to. "Y-you disapprove?"

She continued to look at me with those hard disapproving eyes until she finally answered, "Do whatever you want, princess." Despite addressing me properly, I could sense some venom behind her words, as if she didn't mean it full heartedly. She seemed to like to do this a lot and I was not sure what to make of it. Did she not like the dress as much as I had thought? _She _was the one to pick it, after all.

Oh, my poor gorgeous head was so confused.

I could not fathom what she could possibly be thinking in the current situation. "If your worry is at the possibility of my appearance lacking in its usual luster from the dress, put such thoughts aside! I assure you that there is no such dress that can possibly cause me to falter in my shining natural beauty!" I gave her a light comforting pat on the shoulder accompanied with one of my brightest smiles.

"Oh, I had no doubt about it." She lightened her expression with a casual smile in return, trembling a bit as though trying to control laughter that threatened to explode out uncontrollably. I couldn't quite trace the reason behind it but didn't think too much on it.

The point was that she wasn't angry at me anymore. I'd never felt so relieved. But that relief was quickly replaced with disbelief…at myself. I was acting so differently now. And to a _commoner_. Was the reason behind my attachment to her from a fear of being alone? I'd _never_ been by myself.

The memory of my life before this drastic change…I never quite remembered a moment or day when I was alone. Except for that one day…That day I had managed to wander off by myself by some glorious miracle…

"_Princess *BLEEP*, please stand still. It is difficult to take measurements when you are moving up a storm, my dear." _

_But I couldn't possibly hope to stand still. I was much too excited! This was the day where I would have the most freedom that my parents allowed! Today was the day of my birth, and I was going to be 18 winters old! And my parents had made sure to make it an event of events. And, to fully make the evening a complete wonder, they brought the dresses of all the tailors that mattered. An honor._

_And I was in such a splendid mood; I could not stand still from the anticipation of finding the perfect dress. I wondered if I would feel a similar feeling on the day of picking my wedding dress! Oh, it'd be beyond an event! _

"_Oh, I do apologize, but I am much too excited!" I could not help but give out a little childish jump as the tailor protested yet again at the unnecessary movement. When he finally told me he was finished, I eagerly turned around to face my mirror. _

_My face fell in my reflection. I looked absolutely__** gaudy**_**. **_How in the world I had managed to still look dazzling beautiful is beyond my understanding. The dress was __**hideous**__, with its poufy shoulder sleeves and its intense color of raw salmon and tasteless large adornments. I felt I was torn between retching and crying my heart out._

_I looked at my maid, Margaret. She had kept with me since I was a babe and was one of the only servants who I felt understood me truly. I sent her a beseeching look and she quickly understood my meaning as the tailor asked nervously, "Well? Does Your Highness like the dress?" _

_How had he managed not to interpret my expression upon the sight of it, the fool? My questioning also lingered on his lack of taste in fashion!_

_Margaret was answering, "The princess thinks that the dress is not one that is suited to her. Perhaps to someone else- …"_

"_It should be fed to the bears. It would remind them of what they eat daily, wouldn't it, Margaret?" I could not help but let out a distasteful grimace as I took off the dress myself, not caring that I was ripping the fabric. I was not even caring about my maids being late to helping me get the thing off of my body. The only thing that occupied my mind was how __**hideous**__it was._

_I heard the tailor make some discouraged and protesting sounds as I tossed the dress to the floor like the rubbish it was. Margaret calmly helped me into my casual wear, a long sleeved, velvet blue dress adorned with golden stitching. Never had I been so relieved to be in something that was so plain. _

_I didn't even bother to offer the untalented tailor a glance as Margaret tied the last lacing on my dress firmly. "Leave. And don't you dare come back with anything so __**revolting**__." I made a move to walk out of the room in a huff but felt a light thought enter my head and I paused and turned back. Looking him straight in the eye, I said, "In fact, it would be best for everyone if you don't come back __**at all." **_

_As I left, I could hear Margaret apologizing to the tailor while he was muttering some idiocy. "__**Spoiled little brat.**__" I had heard before I broke out into a run despite wearing satin slippers. They would be worn out faster now, but I didn't care as I ran faster and ran into a room I was not familiar with, shutting the door softly. Hoping I would lose my maids who were following in pursuit._

_For a moment, I had thought they would catch me, like they usually did. But they ran past, without stopping. I let out a sigh and took time to wipe away the tears which I had suddenly realized had gathered at my eyes. "That idiotic fool of a tailor…" I muttered as I looked around. _

"_I've never seen this room before." I dispelled the last of my sobs and took a good look around. It was plain and seemingly unimportant, but then I noticed a staircase. I felt drawn towards it as I climbed slowly up the steps and came to a ragged door, old and ugly. I just kept going forward as I stomached an uncomfortable feeling that was developing inside of me._

_I took the knob and turned it slowly. The door opened all the way…And I saw a nearly empty room. __**Nearly.**__ Save for an elderly old woman working at an odd looking... I did not know what it was. I'd never seen anything like it before. But she was sitting in front of it, and it had a wheel._

_But before I could continue my curious thoughts, she turned to me with a kindly comely face. "Oh, beautiful princess, there you are! I've been waiting for you."_

_Of course she had been waiting. Who wouldn't? I'm __**worth **__it. But even as I thought this to myself , my head drifted into another thought. But you do not know this woman. _

_However, it did not take long for me to brush this thought aside. After all, what had I to worry about? I was the princess. No one would dare harm me! Besides the woman seemed kind enough, no matter how odd she seemed. It didn't take long for me to walk towards her- it was as though I were in a trance._

_What happened afterwards was like a dream_. _I could only remember that she had asked to remedy the problematic situation of my dress. I could only reply with utter happiness at such luck, not even questioning how she knew of the situation._

_She then proceeded to show me a most wondrous dress. It was like it came from within the depth of my inner most dreams, like she had plucked it from my sleeping journeys just to give it form. Just for me. I could not believe that I had found an item that was equal to my beauty. It was pearly white with a sky blue and silver and gold stitching in the decorations within the bodice. And the fabric was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was almost glowing. It seemed so…magical._

_She fitted it on me, and as I looked deeply into the large mirror she had in the room, I could not help but admire myself. "You are too kind to allow me to have this."_

_I heard her chuckle. It did not sound kind at all. "Oh, little princess, this dress comes with a price."_

_I was going to respond that she could have anything she wanted and that my father was a very wealthy man…but then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A cold darkness seemed to engulf me and I struggled to escape, the image of my reflection rippling within the strange mirror. "What is this?" But suddenly her grip on me and I found she was surprisingly strong. I could not break free. Who was this old woman? Was she even human? "Let me go! My father will not tolerate this! He'll have you punished!"_

_She let out a loud cackle and I could only shiver in fear as she lowered her face to my ear. "Silly princess, your father has already punished me. I am merely returning the favor." And before I could even question what she meant, I felt her push me forward into the mirror._

_I anticipated an impact and crashing that never came. I only felt a loud rush of wind push past me, like a storm and eerie whistling sound ring through my ears accompanied with my screams. And before I knew it, I was in waking up on the ground. Next to an oddly dressed girl. _

An oddly dressed girl who I found to be named Allison. Who had a temperament of a lion. Who was outspoken and almost the complete opposite of me.

And now, I suppose I felt she was the only one who would be able to understand how I felt. She was put in the same situation: taken from her home and put into an unknown, though wondrous, place. I wondered to myself if I would ever be able to return home. Or if I would ever be able to find out whom that old woman was.

I had already stopped worrying about the whereabouts of the dress. What was the point, after all? Perhaps I had dreamed it all. Perhaps I was kidnapped and they had drugged me and during such I had that awful dream. What a shame…It truly was a beautiful dress.

But my thoughts came back to reality.

"There, you're all dressed up and ready to kill." I heard Allison say as she finished tying the last of my lacings. I thought briefly of Margaret before I looked into the mirror.

I looked at her. "What do you mean by 'to kill'?" I was wondering if she meant it in a bad way…but then, she had said it so casually, without malevolent tone. I didn't know what to think of it despite the usual negative annotation from that phrase.

She only gave me a small smile. "It means '_knock 'em dead'_, princess. You know, _stun them. Amaze them._ The things you're just naturally good at." I could sense a somewhat bitter tone in that last sentence, but I knew she meant well. It was a natural thing to be jealous of me. But, I couldn't _help_ being so beautiful, you know.

"Well, you're just being confusing. How can something that sounds so…_violent_ mean something that good?" Somehow, I wasn't so surprised considering whose mouth those words were coming from.

"It's lingo." She shrugged. "But I thought you'd know, considering where you came from."

My attention perked up from her assumption. I thought this girl and I didn't even come from the same place. "You know where I came from? You know of Valaenia?"

"Is that seriously what that fangirl thought of? Really?" She replied with an incredulous look as though I had made up the name on the spot. Who was she referring to as "that fangirl"? And what did this person have to do with me?

I couldn't help but feel insulted. I _wasn't_ crazy. My homeland was _real_! I would not stand here and be made to look like a fool! "Valaenia is about as real as the hair on your head, and it wasn't made up by me or by whatever that 'fangirl' of yours that you so speak about."

Her eyes widened in surprised as she crossed her arms and took me in. "Woah, are you serious? You're actually capable of getting angry?" She laughed a bit and I could feel my nails pinching the inner parts of my hands and I struggled not to get any angrier than I already was. It wouldn't be proper at all.

She seemed to notice my condition and put her hands up as though in surrender. "Okay, okay, I apologize. The place you speak about- what is it? Value Village or whatever-…"

"_Valaenia._"

"_Riiight_." She sighed. "It's real. To you. It's just that, I'm under the suspicion that you're made up. I mean, you just seem totally unreal to me."

I had to take in what she said for a moment as I loosed my fists and calmed myself down. And then I finally understood. "That is the most unusual compliment anyone has ever given me."

She looked like she wanted to protest but then decided against it and sighed in exasperation. "I suppose it can be a compliment. But how are you sure the life you've lived is real? Do you even have a past?"

"Of course I do." I answered automatically. I needed no reassurance. I had enough memories of my past, so many that were vivid and enough to blend together with no consideration to the time from countless repetition of the same schedule. There was not enough excitement in my life. "I could relay to you all the memories I have committed to mind if you wish."

"Um…I'd rather not." She gave a sideways look, averting my eyes.

I sighed. "I suppose that would be best. I am not necessarily in the mood to speak of my life story."

"And _I_ am certainly _not_ in the mood to listen. Or even _pretend_ to listen, really."

"How rude." I couldn't help but remark as I stuck my tongue out at her in a horribly childish gesture. I quickly realized what I had done (how _unladylike_!) and reprimanded myself quietly before I looked away from her. "A-anyway, should we be on our way?"

I could sense her smirking at me for my flustered expression which I still attempted to clear from my face. "Fine." Was all she said as we both rose and went towards the door.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel like I was softening up to the spoiled princess. I think I found it even more interesting that she didn't come from where I did. At all. No, she was from a whole different world definitely.

Valaenia? That sounded so…horribly made up.

But even the spoiled rich girls from my world weren't nearly so pretentious or ditzy enough to take on a princess persona so damn _seriously_. It got ideas and conjectures racing through my head of the possible reason behind it all. If she had no background of _my_ world, then this fangirl must have totally hijacked this princess off of some fairy tale she must have read or something.

I smell a law suit…That _unoriginal_ brat.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, like this whole world was actually situated within a large glass ball with the fangirl cackling to herself and making whatever changes she wanted. She was worse than the Goddess of Chaos, Eris.

She was totally messing with the canon. And it was ticking me off! I felt the sudden urge to look towards the sky and shout with a shaking fist, "YOU WATCHING US, YOU CONTROLLING BITCH? WELL, WATCH _THIS_!" And then show off my two lovely middle fingers in the process.

I was pretty sure Miss Perfect wouldn't know what it'd mean. I mean, the gesture wasn't invented during this time period until much later…I _think_. Oh _whatever_, I was all set on doing it even if there were a bunch of elves watching who would be very aware of what the gesture meant. Even if they would be giving me strange looks and declare me crazy.

But as we were walking along a cobbled pathway and attracting the attention of nearly everyone, I found myself retreating into the places where I would be ignored. I couldn't help it, and it felt horribly natural as I watched the beautiful princess bath in the attention and talk with the lovely ethereal creatures as though perfectly used to it. She was only of the only beings that challenged their inhuman beauty.

And I think I was getting sick from all the beauty accumulated in one place.

I made a move to try and leave it all, but it was like Miss Perfect could sense my thoughts. Just when I was going to inconspicuously sneak away, she immediately looked to me and gave me a sad look, as if knowing I was going to ditch her. I _hated_ how I couldn't just coldly leave her- she played that guilt card all too well. I had too big of a conscience despite knowing what she was. I mean, shouldn't she be just _fine_ by herself?

I couldn't help but toss her an annoyed look and mouthed to her: "I'm leaving." And attempted to do so without looking directly at her so that I wouldn't be caught by her guilty stare.

I suddenly heard her voice ring out softly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must be on my way. I _so _do love to explore this beautiful place." She let out a girlish giggle as she attempted to make her leave just as others were making her offers to show her around. But she kindly turned them down as I pushed that retching feeling down my throat.

Didn't these elves have any dignity?

I walked faster, but heard her tiny feet following after me and finally catching me (she must have been running as fast as those dainty little feet allowed her). She was breathing heavily when she reached me finally. But still very beautiful and appearance worth, _of course_. "Allison, why must you try and leave me? I-I was-…D-don't do that again!"

The side of her where she completely became childish was the side that I still needed some getting used to. It seemed like I was the only one who saw it (everyone else just saw the "princess" side), and despite us both seeming to be the same age, I was _somehow_ more mature than her. She had no independence for herself. And if she wanted it, she was certainly too scared to grasp it for herself!

I couldn't help but give in, thinking about my little sister. Constantly teasing me and telling me what to do…In a way, I suppose Miss Perfect's attitude reminded me a lot of Mandi. I felt my face get uncomfortably hot and my eyes became irritated with tears that threatened to fall. To stop it from letting out in front of the princess, I only looked away and replied, "Fine."

I felt her grab my hand gleefully and we both were suddenly bounding down the pathway, passing columns. _She is such a kid._ But I couldn't help but smile a little as I matched her pace and until we were both running. I could feel my feelings swell as I dispelled my tears.

I felt relieved. If only for a moment.

But we were too preoccupied with ourselves, that we weren't really watching where we were going. I felt a little bad, on my part.

THUMP!

The princess somehow managed to stop herself before the collision and was standing, looking down at me as I rubbed my head. The perfect thing to say at the situation would be to ask if I were alright and all that expected considerations, but all that came out of her mouth was, "How careless of you, Allison!" She took on that motherly tone again and I felt the need to slap her again.

What was with that habit of hers of making me feel guilty and then feel sorry for her only to make me angry at her again? It was probably really unhealthy for my stress levels!

But instead of doing what I wanted, I quickly stood up and helped the person who had the misfortune of being in our way during our stupid "running through the hallway and not bothering to look to see where we were going" fiasco. I hated being caught off guard like that, my guilty feelings shot through the roof. "I'm so sorry about that! I hope you're not hurt."

I got a good look at him and realized he was a hobbit. Yeah, my attention span was really bad. Maybe I was just too preoccupied at my annoyance of Miss Perfect.

"Oh, no worries." He chuckled as he brushed himself off and gathered up the things her was carrying before the big collision. "These things happen."

My automatic response was to kneel down and help him gather his things. The _princess_, however, just stood to the side awkwardly, not even bothering to help and only looked at the two of us with a straight face. At these kinds of moments, I could only wonder what could possibly be going through that ditzy head of hers.

"So, you are not from here are you?" I attempted at casual conversation somewhat pitifully. It was a little too obvious how he wasn't from this area, but I felt the need to say something. And probably even figure out who he was. I was kind of hoping it would be Bilbo, someone who wasn't that much of a main character of our current story.

But, he was a little too young looking. "Right you are, miss. My friends and I had only just arrived. There truly is nothing like the hospitality of the elves, is there?"

I sucked in a sarcastic comment. I think I lost my admiration for the elves after seeing them fawn over Miss Perfect all the time. Unnecessarily, I found myself drifting back to the twins and their dreaded request to me. I nearly shivered at the thought. With anger. "Yeah, they really are." Was all I could say.

"You two wouldn't happen to be traveling to sightsee, would you?" He made a glance at Miss Perfect and I saw his eyes widen a bit before he turned back to me. I felt a little scared for him as I answered.

"Sure, I suppose you could say that." I agreed with him quickly even if the whole situation wasn't probable to begin with. What were the chances of two young women traveling alone?...Ah, screw it. I needed to distract him and save him from the spell that was Miss Perfect. "Actually, we were both kidnapped from our homelands and were dropped here for reasons I could not possibly think of."

It was so to the point, but I was hardly thinking about that. I could not help but do a quick check on his current condition.

He _looked_ okay to me, no real damage done from what I was used to witnessing…I wondered if there was possibly a way for people not to be affected, but I quickly turned my attention back to him as he said, "Truly?" I couldn't blame him for being a little incredulous, the way how I said it was much too casual.

But when I reassured him it was the truth, it didn't take him very much time to believe me. Maybe it was because of how _different _me and Miss Perfect looked from everyone else. We were sore thumbs. Well, okay, _I_ was a sore thumb. _She_ was a manicured index finger with a huge diamond ring.

"Oh...That truly _is _unfortunate…" He shook his head in disbelief of it all. "But…despite what you two went through…coming to the elves was a lucky day for both of you." Despite my annoyance of Miss Perfect and elves, I couldn't help but agree mentally in my head. "…The world and its creatures are more dangerous than we'd like to think. Not too long ago, I never knew of such things. But the situation's gotten too personal recently…" He had a dark expression as though remembering something horrible.

His gaze was looking into something far off that we could not see. "Too personal for my liking."

"Something happened?"

"Aye, a friend, stabbed by an unnatural being." His eyes looked saddened as his eyes turned glassy. And I felt myself gasp. "Just you wait. We'll be home in no time, back in the Shire where it'll be safe." It didn't sound like he was talking to us anymore, but I already knew who he was inwardly speaking to.

My mind shouted: _AND BINGO was his NAME-O_. Or, to be exact: SAM…O?

I knew _exactly_ who this was now. And now, I could even make a little summary of the current plot. Taking from his expression, I could only assume this was a recent event. And if I remembered correctly, he was bed ridden for like…three days? But then I felt confused, how was it that the Council people had already arrived? I mean, it _was_ them. Who could forget the near problematic situation of Miss Perfect nearly witnessing Legolas for the first time and having a cliché "love at first sight" scene?

Why were they here NOW? Frodo was supposed to be awake before they even arrived, and Gandalf was supposed to be here too-…Wait, I didn't even know if Gandalf had managed to escape yet…But still! Why were the time frames so messed up?

I assumed it had something to do with a certain fangirl author. _Oh, when I manage to get my hands on her…I'm going to make her PAY!_ She probably messed with the events and _when_ they were supposed to happen so that they could happen _her_ way.

This whole situation only proved that I was right. _Someone_ was messing with the plotline.

"I wish the best for your friend's recovery. I can't imagine the worry you must feel." I said solemnly, patting him softly on the shoulder. Of course, I knew that Frodo would make it out alive; he _was_ the main character of the story. But then I got the worried thought that the fangirl author could possibly have the ability to change _more_ than just events.

Great, now I had paranoia issues (not that they weren't justified).

I heard him thanking me for my well wishing of Frodo and I immediately had the urge to go and check on Frodo. If the fangirl truly had as much influence as I feared, I kind of hoped that our presence would prevent anything bad from happening to him. At that moment, that was when I had a light bulb moment.

Even if _my_ presence would be of no help, _someone else's _would. Someone who was the intended main character of this twisted hijacker of an author.

Though this went against everything I had said before about keeping Miss Perfect _away_ from the canon characters, I hoped if this would count for a vital exception. I looked at the princess as she returned my look quiet blankly with that absent minded smile, the automatic one that she felt was necessary to put on all the time.

I wondered if she would sense my plot. "Miss Per-…I mean, _Princess_, would you mind if we were to visit his friend?"

She looked as though I caught her off guard, like she wasn't expecting that I ask the question. "W-what?" She looked at Sam and then at me and smiled brightly. "Why of course, Allison." I let out little breath of relief that she had agreed.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." Samwise looked cheered up already. "I'm sure Mr. Frodo will appreciate the visitors despite him being asleep and all."

I smiled. "You know, I think despite people being asleep, they can sometimes sense when they're around people who care about them. That's probably why they sleep so soundly in the first place." I couldn't help but speak from experience as I thought of little bouncy and mischevious Mandi and my eyes threatened to tear up again. My mind flashed of her...in that white room, that horrible incessant beeping sound...

_NO. Not now. Not in front of __**her.**_I gripped my fist tightly as I sucked in a light breath and tried distracting myself.

The young hobbit's kind eyes shined as he nodded in response to my comment, agreeing whole heartedly. It made my heart full to see he was officially not affected at all by Miss Perfect. _I suppose I'll wonder on the reason behind this later…_

"Wait!" The lovely voice interjected into the conversation and I froze, wondering if she had realized my plan to use her to unknowingly protect Frodo. Sam and I looked at her as I attempted to swallow the nervous feeling down my throat.

I let out an emotionless and nearly shaky, "_What_?"

She stared at me seriously and pointed at Sam. "Why is he _so small_?"

_I'm going to DIE of embarrassment. Right here. _Right NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided I needed to update this story. So I did :) Thank you to everyone out there, even you silent readers ;)_

_**Many thanks to The Singing Sharpie, Melantha of Troy, kenegi and hauarie!~ **_

_This chapter is for you guys!~ (And anyone else who reads this, I suppose :P lol)_

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Too Much Influence_

* * *

Allison was quite angry with me for my _purely_ innocent comment. It almost hurt me, that horrid look she gave me caused my cheeks to burn in shame. ME! Especially when she cast a look that said clearly that she was obviously embarrassed of _me_! The thought would be amusing if it were not so true at this moment.

Such a thing is unfair! I have no need to be ashamed at all! It was just a _question_. What harm could I have possibly done? If anything, it was that little man's fault for being so abnormal. I was merely stating my curiosity for his anomaly. Was such a thing considered a crime?

Well, from Allison's point of view…it was.

Throughout the whole walk to the little man's friend's room, the air was filled with an icy tension that I had no hope of breaking. I took great care not to be in Allison's way as I treaded behind the two of them, my hands grasped firmly in front of me. I had barely realized how tightly I was holding my hands in stark nervousness.

I could not bear the silence. But I knew better than to dare to breach the thick atmosphere that had simmered into the air.

One glance at Allison was all I needed to feel the words on my lips immediately disintegrate into nothing. Too often, I found myself wanting to say something, only to see Allison's immediate warning look ward my words away. I wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and wait for one of the servants to mop up my pathetic puddle.

…Oh. My. God. What was I thinking just now?...Was I thinking…_depressing_ thoughts? NO! NO! NOOOO! This is not _me_. I cannot have these thoughts. I'm a princess. A _PRINCESS_! I have _priorities_! I cannot afford to have such dismal absent minded thoughts! Only _commoners_ think such things!

"Are you okay?..." Allison surprised me. At first, I had thought her to be sincerely concerned with me…but then she gave me that odd look again. It was that look that was a mixture of questioning and annoyance. I felt my cheeks redden again as she said, "You're making weird faces."

…My world is ending as we speak. This cannot be happening to me. I _have_ to have presence. I cannot have anyone- A commoner!- see me less than perfect! This is an outrage. This is a _disaster_. What would my mother think?...Or worse…what would _father_ think? My mind is at a standstill, unable to force any other comforting thoughts into my brain. Only worries are able to filter through and cause my distress to increase with ease.

My father was one to take appearances to heart. First impressions were everything to him.

No, wait…I am wrong. (An unbelievable idea, I know. But please believe that even _I_ make mistakes as well…as perfect as I am.)

He believed that as long as there was people witness to you, you must _always _work to impress. _Every_ impression mattered. After all, father was once known so famously for his wardrobe. When I was but a little girl, he would take me by the hand as we perused carefully and lovingly through his enormous rooms of clothing. He would allow me to touch the cloth and gaze at the beautiful and delicate embroidery.

As a little girl, I was enchanted. So, when father called upon the many tailors across the land for my perfect birthday gown, I was beyond excited. I knew straight away that my father would only choose the best, the finest, for his only deserving daughter. After all, he once gathered tailors together for his own fantastic wardrobe when he was younger. And it was on such a daily basis, the tailors from everywhere knew my father's name and would close their stores without hesitation when he called upon them…

It all seems like such a long time ago. Now, Father no longer wears magnificent clothes, even though they all say he used to dress so splendidly and never wore the same outfit twice. But then an unspeakable thing occurred, and my father no longer commissioned for more clothing to be made and put his grand attire away…forever. Father refused to speak about what happened, but every time I had asked, his face would redden from a surprising amount of embarrassment as he quickly retorted, "Enough of this! Let us speak of better things." And the conversation would end quite abruptly.

As for Mother, she never liked dwelling on her past, but she seemed much attuned to the importance of propriety. At least, that was what I thought from my understanding of Mother. Mother was not a woman of words. She was more of a woman of action and liked to do things herself rather than order others around. I often questioned why but my father would only look towards Mother lovingly and with reverence as he would mysteriously answer, "Your Mother finds no value in words. But the words she speaks are valuable beyond compare…When she chooses to do so, of course."

Thoughts of my parents did not help me at comfort. My heart ached for home more than ever.

But now was not a time for such sad expressions to cross my face. I was in another world. So beautiful this place was, with its beautiful creatures that seemed to look upon me with adoration. I was fortunate to be here. This was an opportunity! An opportunity, dear *BLEEP*…An opportunity.

I found myself filling with a renewed confidence. I threw Allison my most charming smile and then made a move onto the path to make the small man adore me. Oh, what was his name…? Oh well…I suppose it was not important at this moment. He would love me regardless. They all did in the end.

* * *

I didn't like the look she kept on giving me as we walked en route to Frodo's room. It made the walk all the more longer. Really, I couldn't even begin to understand her anymore. What was she plotting?

Oh silly Allison, did you seriously just ask that question of the Mary Sue? She wants world domination, of course!...and for all who meet her to adore and worship her. Something told me I hit the nail on the head as she continued giving poor Sam what she thought to be friendly gazes. It was like she was expecting something…

_Well, if she thinks that he should just spontaneously grovel at her feet, planting kisses, she really needs to rethink her expectations a little better._

"Umm, Sam, how did you come to be here in the first place, anyway?" I already knew the answer, of course, but I wanted to fill the awkward silence with words of conversation.

Sam gave me an uncomfortable look, almost as though unsure whether or not to tell me, but I gave him an encouraging look and he eventually gave in. "An adventure that is coming to an end. Nothing all that special really, miss." He gave a shrug as thought it were nothing as though they had traveled here all the way from the Shire because they were _bored_.

"An _adventure_? Truly?" Eyes wide, Miss Perfect looked at Sam expectantly. She looked like she was one of those kids who had just gotten told by one of their friends that they had went to Disney World and she wanted them to spill the details. "You _must_ tell me everything!"

It was an order. I could only shake my head as I shrugged my shoulders to Sam as he looked towards me questioningly. There really wasn't any way to combat this girl's persistence coupled with her annoying lifestyle of constantly getting what she wanted. "N-not much to say, miss. Just friends traveling for the fun of it is all."

Sam was admiringly unrelenting in his thoughts to keep everything secret. It was one of the things I greatly admired about Sam, he always kept on track and never strayed from his belief. Always protecting and looking after his friends.

But the princess wouldn't leave it at that. And the gears of her mind were working overtime it seemed, as they processed the logical thought: "But what reason would you people have to travel? You're so _small." _Once again, with that obvious inflection and emphasis on that word only proved to me how slow she was at learning. What was with this girl? Did she have no consideration for people at all?

"And _you're_ so annoying." I couldn't help but grumble loudly in response, my very intention that she would hear me. "What does it matter anyway? If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't have to. His friend _did_ get injured in the process. You ever think that is why he's so hesitant to bring the subject up at all?"

Offering this excuse for Sam was the very least I could do for him to rescue him from an awkward situation where he would have to try and dodge another accusatory bullet comment from the princess. After all, I did say that I would do whatever means possible to make sure no one messed with the canon characters, right?

Miss Perfect had the grace to look abashed and nearly ashamed at her past comment and almost looked regretful. It was enough. Especially knowing her attitude now, I knew that that "almost" being ashamed and regretful was as close she was ever going to get. She was too prideful of her upbringing to breach the supposed border she presumed was what made peasants and royalty different.

"V-very well." She managed to say curtly, holding desperately to whatever amount of dignity she felt necessary. I was surprised that she didn't comment on_ my_ comment, but I suppose she wasn't as ditzy as I may have assumed. She knew when a subject needed to be dropped.

And it was fortunate that in that moment, after what seemed too abnormally long of a time, we arrived to a room. The room where Frodo most likely lay, asleep and healing from a wound which would never truly heal. Poor Frodo did not know what was coming to him. This was only the beginning.

I looked at Sam and felt bad for him. He truly thought that this was going to be the end of it all.

I was in mid-thought and fighting my emotions on whether or not I should at least forewarn him of it when the door opened. Sam and I had surprised expressions for probably the same reason. Was Frodo already up and out of bed? Was he truly fully healed?

But no. It turned out instead to be two tall figures who were _definitely_ not hobbit sized. But rather, they were ones who were not to be trifled with. One was of the elves with the other being of really old age…though it was likely he was much older than he looked. They didn't look anything like the movies, of course, but I recognized the atmosphere and aura they gave off.

It was full of importance and power…I could only assume it was Elrond and Gandalf.

So much for keeping a low profile from the main canon characters.

The two intimidating figures looked at us with curious expressions. "Mr. Gamgee, visiting again, are you?" Gandalf looked amused, wearing a kind and good natured smile. I relaxed a bit and wondered how the two would take in Miss Perfect and her obvious unnatural beauty.

"…and who are your new friends?"

Before Sam could answer, I cut in. "We actually just met him." I caught myself from saying his name when I quickly remembered that we never really did proper introductions. "I'm Allison." I gestured to Miss Perfect. "And this is Miss Per-…Uh…" I realized I didn't remember her name. I just remembered it was something god awfully long.

Fortunately, her timing was perfect…Ugh. Typical. "Good sirs, I am *BLEEP*. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." She ended her little introduction with a graceful curtsy and I repressed the strong urge to roll my eyes. But she omitted her "Princess" title, so I _suppose_ that was something. She was already giving me a bright and cheerful smile as though thoroughly proud of her self.

(What? Did she want me to give her a cookie too?)

Elrond smiled, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. I was almost distracted by it. Oddly enough though, his good looks only emphasized how much I was _sure _of his underlying arrogance. I don't know where all my irritating feelings were coming from. "It seems these must be the interesting young women I heard so much about." I was almost too grateful of the fact that he mentioned me too.

He turned to us. "I apologize our meeting could not happen sooner, but I'm afraid we have had many complications lately."

"Oh dear, nothing too serious, I hope." Miss Perfect said with the grace of a sincerely concerned soul. As to why she thought any of this was her business was unknown to m- Oh wait…yeah, it's kind of within her benefit to get into this. Crap.

"But it's probably none of our business for two strangers such as ourselves." I cut in before Elrond could answer and I gave her a hard stare. "So let's just end it at that, shall we?"

Miss Perfect would have let out a puppy dog look, I swear. But she was in the presence of some intimidating influential people and I doubted she would show any sign of weakness in front of them. So after a few moments she only smiled sweetly and then proceeded to bring subject to something far more interesting. "Oh, I suppose so. No need to bother either of you any longer. Actually if you were to excuse us, we were actually on our way to visit this man's friend."

She sounded like it was her idea all along, but I was past the point of being annoyed anymore. I was going to spend an interminably long time with this girl. If I continued to get stressed out/annoyed over every little thing, my blood pressure wouldn't be able to handle it. At least she omitted "little" or "small" from the sentence.

Not sure how Elrond or Gandalf would have taken that.

"I suppose you are referring to our Frodo Baggins." Gandalf offered with an amused look.

"Oh, is that his name?" She said in that careless, offhand way of hers. She sounded like she wanted to care, but was failing horribly at it. No…no, scratch that. She sounded like she wanted to _sound_ like she cared.

I was waiting for something to go horribly wrong (how awfully pessimist of me). I was still under the impression that the princess knew more than she let on and that should would accidently let slip something important. I didn't want something to accidently slip out that they weren't (or we weren't) supposed to know yet.

She was still speaking. "His friend…Oh, Mr. Gamgee, was it? Well, he mentioned that his friend was injured. Is he alright?"

"Oh, no need for such formalities, miss. Just call me Sam." Sam laughed a bit as he seemed more at ease with talking with the beautiful young woman. It seemed that the princess could be genuinely nice when she wasn't so freaking occupied with her godforsaken title.

Despite the lighthearted atmosphere that was starting to develop here, I couldn't help but feel the twinge of worry creep on me and linger. Frodo should have been awake by now. I was sure of it. (If I remembered the plot correctly.) "If he's ok, are we allowed to go inside?"

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged looks as though deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to allow two strangers into a room with a very weak and recently injured-by-a-Nazgul hobbit. But after a short moment, Gandalf said, "He is sleeping."

"Still?" Sam asked, unable to hide the disappointment and worry on his face.

Gandalf nodded, confusion etching his features as he pondered on the thought. "He seems to be fine, but he will not wake…as though something is preventing him." I wondered if Gandalf was fully aware what that "something" was. I could already tell that he was the type of person who could let on knowing far more than he really did know…even though I'm sure he knew quite a lot already.

As for me, I was pretty sure the "something" was the crazy fangirl author. _When I finally find out who the hell she is, I'll strangle her with my bare hands._

"How mysterious." The princess was commenting as her bright eyes twinkled with excitement. "But perhaps that is reason enough for us to visit your friend." It's interesting how she is referring to Sam, yet not even looking at him.

Did she think this was an adventure or something?...I paused as I tried to think how she could find this so exciting. I was thinking fairy tales…and then I got to _Sleeping Beauty_ and felt like I wanted to jump her and shake her. I couldn't even bear to try to _think_ about what she was intending on doing.

All while I was too busy worrying and hating on Miss Perfect even more for the insanity of what possibly could be her plan- I only tuned in just as Gandalf and Elrond apparently gave us the ok to go inside and check on Frodo. I was a little dazed at the suddenness of this and the total lack of propriety and caution that was just there seconds ago, but quickly followed the Princess. I was _not_ going to let her go in by herself.

Geez, I sound like what her mother would sound like…If her mother was anything close to being responsible. _I'm a little vicious today, aren't I? Here I am criticizing her mother whom I've never even met. Good job, Allison._

I felt a sudden chill go through me that didn't seem to result from the temperature from the room. No. _That_ was perfectly fine. You could house a bunch of newly hatched chicks in here and they'd still be alive by the end of the day. If the situation were different, I'd fall asleep here too.

No, something seemed off. I looked at the figure in the bed that I knew to be Frodo. But he looked to be a husk. He was so pale, it was frightening- I didn't need to look at Sam to know that a looks of fear and worry were passing through his face in a fucked up merry-go-round of emotions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gandalf had apparently followed us in and would have been flustered and shown how worried he was like the rest of us but was in impressive control of himself (as was Elrond). It seemed as though the emotion didn't reach anywhere past their eyes. But what did it matter anyway? We were all feeling the same way...at least...most of us, I think.

"Whatever is the matter, my lords?" Miss Perfect donned on that curious expression for a moment but was quick to change it to the more appropriate worrisome expression for the situation. _God, how I want to smack her sometimes._

Elrond came forward and leaned towards Frodo, a staid expression never ending on his face. He gently laid his land on Frodo's face and the frown on his face seemed to deepen. _Oh crap. __**That**__ can't be good._ I began to worry of the outcome of this story.

"His condition seems to have worsened from the moment we left."

This time, even Gandalf couldn't hide his concern as he quickly rushed forward with Sam quickly following. "How is this possible?" He whispered gravely. "He was just improving but moments ago!"

"Mr. Frodo!" I heard Sam outcry, probably grabbing to his dear friend as though that would prevent him from going anywhere closer to death's door. But I couldn't look as I was instead looking to our Mary Sue closely. Watching her expressions carefully.

At this very moment, so many theories of the reason behind why this was happening were going through my mind…And I found they all ended with the same thought: If Frodo died…I was going to kill this Mary Sue. Even if it didn't reverse the effects, the story would sure as hell be better off without her taking over in Frodo's role. (If that was what the intention behind these events occurring was.)

* * *

I found myself trying desperately to keep within the room though I was regretting being so willing to be in here in the first place. It was dreadfully lackluster. And I was quite sure it did nothing for my complexion, looking at the sickly creature on the bed. I could just feel _my_ pallor losing its cheery color.

He looked horridly sickly. My first reaction was to grimace in disgust and back away, but I was quick to stop myself. Fortunately, it seemed that Allison had not noticed my reaction (and neither had the little man). I never felt so compromised in my looks- naturally, my instincts shouted at me to run away from here and never look back. You must think me horrid.

But please look from my perspective. I am in fact a sheltered child. I cannot help that the sight of anything grotesque and nowhere near perfection causes my stomach to turn at the sight, but it is simply the way I was raised. So naturally, I found it difficult with each passing moment to stand my ground without the slightest falter. I would _not_ faint.

(Such things are left for uncompromising situations in which you want the situation to sway in your favor.)

I took a breath and willed myself to look on. They all looked desperately worried. The little dirty blonde man was especially troubled as he seemed on the verge of tears. I found myself unable to understand why he was in such a state- and more importantly, how he could possibly bring himself close to that sickly man?

Was he a man?...Why yes…I suppose he was...is. I corrected myself when I reminded myself that the man was not dead. He was only close to death.

It was only then that I felt a hard stare on me- and being as it felt stingingly unfriendly and without admiration, I assumed it was Allison. Who else could it be but Allison? I turned to look at her, unable to fathom what I had possibly done this time to anger her…But was shocked to find her expression was more than the normal meanness she omitted as usual. No…something about this felt far more intense…and unsafe. I feared to speak my question.

"What is it, Allison?" The words almost fell from my lips but I halted them short as I clamped my mouth shut.

She stared at me intensely for a few more moments and relinquished me as she looked to the group that had formed around the sickly man. She sighed and a sad expression formed on her face. I felt spurred on by this sudden change in character in her, it was as though Allison somehow _did _possess a soft side!

It was within that moment that I realized something very important. I realized that I was being the odd one left out of the group! Everyone was worried about that man except me! Of course! How could I be so foolish not to notice before? I could not lose this opportunity to gain the approval of everyone in this room! (And most likely, the approval of everyone else they tell later.)

Looking at Allison, I nodded to myself and walked forward as I took a deep breath. I noticed Allison look in my direction just as I moved but I felt I was too far from her to care what she was thinking at the moment. Because at _this moment_…it was mine.

_Go to him. _

For a brief moment, I stopped and looked around. My gaze drew straight towards the little man lying there in the bed, the others around him with their attention focused on him too much…it wasn't either of them who called out to me. I looked back at Allison and she returned my questioning look with one of her own.

It wasn't Allison either…Then who could it possibly be-?

_Go to him and tend to him._

I gasped and straightened up as I looked at the little man again, my movements felt rigid and uncomfortable. But I felt the urge to do what I was told and rushed towards the bed in a flurry. "Please, let me see him. I think I can help!" I never sounded so desperate before…and my hands…they moved to the little man's forehead, slick with sweat. For some reason, I did not recoil in disgust.

For some reason, I could not say anything else- I was frozen in shock as I stared. And something quite miraculous happened.

* * *

In that moment, I felt as though time should have stopped moving...or at least slowed down. Only moments ago, Frodo looked like he was going to die at any moment and I was wishing to myself that this place had life support or something…And then the next, he was gaining color again.

He was breathing more regularly and even I could see from a few feet away that he seemed to grow healthier by the second. It was a miracle. This must have been what it'd be like to watch winter slowly bloom into spring if you could somehow make this whole thing poetic.

And then the icing on the cake: Frodo opened his eyes.

I would have been caught up in the wave of excitement along with everyone else (I was especially happy for Sam and the look of utter glee on his face that resembled a mother seeing her child open her eyes for the first time). But I couldn't help but find myself staring at…_her._

I wasn't an idiot. Anyone could see that it was from _her_ touch that Frodo was wrenched- no, _cradled_, I suppose in her terms- from the grip of death. I wanted to go with them and drown in their celebratory moment, but I couldn't bring myself to do it when all of it was brought about by her. _Her._

Looking at them, I noticed that Gandalf was telling Frodo of how long he'd been asleep and what's what in that Gandalf fashion of his. Frodo was talking, looking at Sam and Gandalf with a kind smile that tweaked the inner gears of my heart into motion.

I couldn't bring myself to take this…girl (I use this term loosely)…down now. No, I had to resist and revel in this happy moment while I could… I walked forward. I forced myself to smile and looked only at him and everyone else. It was surprisingly hard to avoid catching that girl's gaze- I could feel her wanting me to look at her, her eyes were burrowing into to me. It felt disgusting.

"That was a close one. Looks like you're going to be alright."

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for me. Or anyone here in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a really long time since my last update but thanks to all who kept up with me!

Things are going to get more serious...

Reminder Note: With every line break, there will be a change in point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Big Decisions Made for No Good Reason

* * *

The old man and the graceful and handsome creature escorted me to the room with such urgency. I tried desperately to pay attention to their conversation with me, but was much too distracted. It was quite rude of me, but I couldn't help it- there was something quite odd going on here. I thought back on the voice that spoke to me as though it were in the same room as us.

It sounded like it was right beside me. I repressed a shiver and replied to their question. "Oh. Well…forgive me, but I do not know how such a thing happened. It is as astonishing to me as to all of you, I assure you."

The two exchanged a mysterious look. They seemed to do that often, I noticed. It was almost as though they spoke their own silent language and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable for this considering I was rarely left out of knowing anything. Well….Anything worth knowing, anyway.

By the time we reached the room, the two assured me that everything would be fine and that they would return to talk with me some more. I could not help but feel a little nervous at this little spout of information as I realized being around these men made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't quite place why, but the moment they closed the door and politely took their leave, I could not help but look to Allison and pour out my worries.

"Allison! I do not know what is happening!" I sat on the bed, feeling her eyes on me. "I heard a voice…there was a voice and it told me to go to him and…Oh…I must sound mad."

"You mean more so than usual?" She retorted.

Utterly shocked at her abusive behavior, I dared to turn to hear and looked at her, willing myself not to break eye contact. "Allison! This is hardly the time to tease me! This is serious!"

She had her bored expression, and was not even trying to hide the fact that she didn't think highly of me (it is still such an odd prospect, I agree). "Who said I wasn't being serious?" She sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. "Look, princess, I don't know what happened back there with you and Frodo…but I'm going to be up front and say…" She looked at me. "I don't like it. One bit."

I willed myself to keep eye contact. "W-What do you mean?" Nothing was making sense anymore. Perhaps they weren't even before- but now…things were getting much too complicated for my pretty little head to take. At home, things were not _nearly_ so…so…_troublesome. _

"You _know _what I mean."

"I certainly do _not!_" This game was growing tiresome. Time and time again Allison insisted on accusing me of knowing more than I let on. Well…perhaps that was my own fault for being so beautiful as well as smart looking BUT such a thing could not be excused since she insisted on continuously attacking me!

"Denying it still? Come _on_!" She looked even more agitated than before. If such a thing was possible.

Understandably frustrated, I replied hotly. "You continue to carelessly throw such accusations at me. How can one be so rash and inconsiderate?!"

"_I'm_ the one who's inconsiderate?!" She looked on in disbelief. _I _looked at _her_ in disbelief.

This was a dire moment in my life right now. And her lack of empathy was _not _helping at all! I was beginning to feel the annoyance threaten to creep and taint my heart most unattractively. It felt repulsive even as I attempted to push it away.

More than ever before, I found myself wishing for home again. The time spent here was spreading thin like butter on toast. It was like staying here would feel like an indulgence that I simply could not afford. At that moment, I felt a shiver of coldness go through me like an invisible gust of wind and the fear was impassable.

The tips of my fingers felt freezing cold one moment and then uncomfortably warm the next. I instinctively rubbed my hands together, shaken by the sudden and unforeseen change in temperature. Steadying myself, I examined my hands slowly, every feature perfect and soft as usual, but I felt disturbed. Something was off.

…What was happening to me?

* * *

Something about this girl really confused me. One moment, she actually seemed human…and then the other moment I was feeling particularly resentful of the fact that I even believed the previous thought. It was a vicious circle that refused to end. Nothing was making sense (not that it really was from the beginning).

I was sitting facing away from her and could hear her distress filling the room with her whimpers and small cries of what seemed like confusion. I couldn't _get _her. Was she like a word problem that I over complicated Was the answer just so freaking obvious that it was staring me in the face? I felt like a mess…all I wanted to do was sleep the day off.

Remembering, I could see myself waking up for classes, getting annoyed about waking up for the early classes, then walking to class, the daily routine and whatever…First world problems, right? I turned around and watched her. She was pacing now and muttering to herself, but I couldn't hear the words too clearly.

I noticed she kept on rubbing her hands, like trying to rub something off that she couldn't quite see, and she was looking at them strangely. "What is happening to me?" I heard her say. You could hear the cry being wrenched out of her and I wasn't really sure if it was an act anymore.

She was either really good or genuinely distraught with herself…And if it was the latter, I was being a total ass right now. _Great, just what I need in this circus of crisis. My sporadic conscience acting up at random intervals, thanks, are you on your period, Conscience?_

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked half heatedly. I was still unsure whether I was being sincere or not.

She wiped a crystalline tear from her face that I'd only just now noticed was there. She cried like a doll with eye drops. No red eyes, no puffy face… She replied. "…I don't know. I can't…I don't know what to do, Allison. I think I'm…" She looked at her hands like they had gotten cut off and surgically replaced with something else.

"What do you mean?"

She had an exasperated look on her face. "What do you mean, what do _I _mean?"

"Wait, you're confused?"

"Was that really hard to grasp?" Oh, _someone_ was getting snarky.

I lifted my hands in defeat. "Sorry, I'm just getting mixed messages from you. I keep on thinking you're doing one thing and then another moment, you're being…well, _you_." I gestured to her whole body.

"What…What does that even mean?!" Exasperation level just reached the boiling point now.

I think she was going to pop. _It means that I don't know whether or not you're two-faced or just plain clueless. _I opened my mouth to say something that would be more compromising than that, but then there was a knock on the door.

We both looked in the direction of the sound. _Oh no._

Allison has a look of pure trepidation and with her looking like that, my entirety reacted naturally and nearly panicked. "What? What is it?" I attempted to retain a certain sort of calm feeling as I nervously rubbed my hands.

"I…" She looked at me unsure. "I'm not sure, but at the same time, I'm afraid I actually know."

Before I could ask her to elaborate more, she door was knocked on politely again, this time, a familiar voice poured through the wooden surface like honey. "My lady?" It was that handsome kingly figure who was speaking to us before! The one with the old man who seemed to have a strange obsession with the color grey!

I was looking at Allison expectantly. She looked back at me. I looked toward the door. Then back at her. A few moments passed as I patiently smiled and kept on looking on her and the door that she finally realized I was waiting for her to open the door. _I sometimes wonder about that girl…She can be so unfortunately slow sometimes._ But I was generously patient.

Even as she gave me another withering look. I folded my hands into my lap as she let out a nearly obnoxiously loud sigh and seemed to force her body from the bed. She dragged herself to the door and attempt to wrench it open like a deathly frightened man with buttered fingers. It was all too clear to me she was stalling.

"Allison…" I started to say, but by then she had opened the door and the presence of absolute elegance seemed to enter the room. The atmosphere became something else. I nearly felt unworthy to be in the same room. And they had given us this room to begin with!

"Miss *Bleep*, forgive the intrusion, but this matter could not wait." He was calm and at ease, though it contrasted with what seemed to be a serious matter on his mind.

Of course, I wouldn't refuse him. Not that I could. "Yes, of course, please come in."

"I'm afraid that this conversation cannot be had here." A shadow came across Allison's face and though I did not know the cause for it, I could feel that leaving the room would be the best course of action…_Perhaps she needs some time alone._ Now that I pondered more, I could recall the way she acted towards these ethereal beings. She was uncomfortable.

Then the gray man appeared in the doorway. His eyes were a bright mischievous blue which seemed to inquire everything about you. A feeling in my body told me he knew everything- it was like he could see through me. I shivered, but I knew it wasn't out of fear, but rather like being in the vicinity of something far above me that I could not possibly begin to understand.

I hadn't realized he had come towards me. He murmured. "Don't worry, I will look after her." I could only nod, feeling oddly stunned at his ability to seemingly read my thoughts. I never thought much of old men back home, they were often wrinkly…and not all that nice-looking. But I couldn't help but find myself grateful to this old man and managed a nod and followed the beautiful being.

As we were leaving, I heard the old man say, "I will join the two of you soon." His eyes looked so kind. I felt the elegant creature beside me place a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he gestured to lead me the way. There was no time to hesitate as I felt myself being urged on a force that did not feel as kind or beautiful as the creatures that resided here.

I couldn't shake it off even as we passed through mural covered hallways of dynamic war scenes and the shards of a sword that seemed resistant to rust, that was held by a solemn statue. I wanted to know more. I felt as though I should but I said nothing. I was moving automatically, following to wherever I was being lead to. My body and mouth was no longer to feeling like my own.

I found myself pausing momentarily and looking back.

* * *

Gandalf was like a light beacon.

This wasn't the first time that I entertained the idea that _the_ Gandalf the Grey would possibly be able to help me. If there was anyone that I could tell about my situation without worrying about judgment, it would be Gandalf. This was the guy who no one really knew everything about. _Even the elves._ He had a charming old man aspect about him that made him fantastically likable…You know, when he wanted to.

And he was a _motherfucking _wizard (which is not even his main occupation…His main occupation is being the ultimate charming badass.)

I'm not going to lie. I love this world. I love the books. I love the movies…But this didn't feel right. It made me feel like I was intruding into Tolkien's world and fucking up the words with my mediocrity. The longer I stay here, the more confused I was getting. My mind was getting messed up. Especially _her_.

I was distantly watching Gandalf talking with Frodo…The dialogue and scene were familiar to me, just like I had imagined in the book when I read it. Yet also different. No…it was _very _different. _That damn omnipotent fan girl._ All the more reason to talk with Gandalf.

Suddenly, I realized Sam and Frodo were leaving the room and even though I wanted to stay and ask Gandalf about the situation, I couldn't find a valid reason to sit down and ask the old man I just met to talk to me about my other worldly problems.

_No, you know what? I'm in a new world where no one knows me. I can act however the hell I want. _I turned. _I'm a special case!...Wait, that sounds bad. _I shook off my thoughts as I moved forward to Gandalf, looking calm and unsurprised as ever. "I need to talk to you."

I could feel Sam and Frodo's curious eyes on me as they were leaving.

* * *

This is frightening. Not what was happening at the moment, but rather what wasn't happening. My arms and legs felt as though they were tied with invisible strings- I was a puppet with no voice. _What is happening? _My lovely heart was beating fast as fear threatened to take hold.

"*Bleep* The time has come for important questions to be asked. I only hope you would forgive my forwardness but the situation has grown quite…" He sat down. "…Interesting." I felt myself grow shy at how handsome he was. Even saying that he was handsome seemed an unworthy understatement. Lovely. Beautiful. Enchanting. Ethereal. I wasn't sure if there was a word that existed that described these inhuman creatures.

Those words were more that perfect for one such as _I_ but for them? Never. Such words were like blotches of ink that ruined expensive parchment. Mistakes that were easily done yet somehow seemed almost unforgivable.

"I-It is no trouble at all." I briefly remembered to curtsy as I remembered my manners. "Please, what do you wish to ask me?" He gestured me to sit and I nervously did so and felt all too aware of how close we were.

Not close enough that one would call us affectionate, it was a normal distance so that it was professional and respectable. Yet I could feel my cheek heat slightly from how conscious I was of his glowing complexion and those pleasingly molded leaf shaped ears.

He was looking down at a book with writing which I could not recognize as any sort of language I was familiar with. I thought briefly to my nanny and her stories about fairies. _Don't be childish, *Bleep*, these certainly aren't fairies. They couldn't be. _I do not know what made me so sure of the fact.

"Ever since you and your…companion's arrival, you have stirred up quite a few with your lack of background and your striking appearance." His stark eyes looked at me and I found myself avoiding them.

I shuffled in the seat awkwardly as I fiddled with my hands. For some reason, I could not place the reason for my nervousness. "I…I cannot speak for my…companion's past but she shares the same situation as me."

He was still listening, his face eerily revealing nothing. "And what is this situation you speak of?"

"We were dropped here without our knowing. No," I shook my head. "That is not right. We…were like two girls kidnapped and abandoned without warning." It still did not sit quite well in my head, but it was close enough. I was thinking about Allison's reaction to my description of my home and feared I would not be believed if I revealed my past here too.

His face was grave and I nearly felt bad for not telling him to full truth and left him privy to his own assumptions. "But…It's not nearly as bad as I make it out to be."

He sighed, looking exasperated, not with me but with the situation I presented to him. "I question how one can say such a thing when describing themselves being abducted and abandoned." He looked off somewhere through the window with a concentrated expression of brief anger. His face melted into a sadness as he looked back at me. "I suppose we should be grateful you were not harmed…or captured."

"Oh…I suppose…yes. We were fortunate." His expressions spoke of an emotional personal strife, but I dared not ask of them.

He straightened himself as he closed his eyes, and opened them, the expressions from before completely evaporated. "Miss *Bleep* I believe we must come to the true reason behind my asking you here."

_Oh! _I felt caught off guard momentarily. "Y-yes, whatever you want to ask, you may, my liege." I felt myself blush hotly as I dipped my head like a fool.

He smiled. "I'm afraid I would not hold myself in such high regard."

"Oh…then…my lord?"

"That has always suited me fine." He was looking down at the book again, the gaiety disappeared from his face. I felt myself rubbing my hands anxiously.

When he looked up again, though it was only moments later, I felt my heart jump. There was something about the way these creatures looked at you straight through your eyes into your soul. I tried to hold his gaze as he spoke. "Tell me, Miss *Bleep*, are you familiar with the One Ring?"

I paused. "Oh dear, you are not talking about a ring for proposals, are you?" I was thinking about some of my other ladies in waitings and their constant gossip.

"Unfortunately, this purpose of this Ring's making was not for such jovial celebrations."

I could not fathom how this could be possible. I understood that a ring had significance and could mean something bad, but I failed to see how it could _be_ something bad. "I fear I am quite ignorant of what you mean."

He tried to give me a comforting smile. "This is not surprising, commonly, most humans do not know of it except select few." I tried smiling in return but could not shake off his comment.

He continued. "You should know that this Ring bears ill towards its wearers and any who surround them…except to the maker and true owner of the Ring."

"You speak as though it has some sort of power….as though it were alive." I laughed nervously, my hands were getting warm from my constant rubbing.

He nodded. "Indeed…and such an evil power it possesses. It seduces its wearers and uses them in whatever way possible to return to its master."

"B-But this Ring is surely nowhere near here!" I gulped as he looked at me and I realized that I was wrong. "N-no…But that is dangerous. If it is so evil and you know it is here, then why did you allow it to be here in this peaceful and beautiful place?" My father would never have allowed it. Such as thing was irresponsible and...and…absolutely _unfair_ to everyone who lived here!

"It can be destroyed." He stood.

I began to follow him. "It can?" I was confused. "Then go ahead and do so!"

"Such a powerful item. It is not something that can be destroyed by any craft we possess of this earth." I felt hopeless. I do not know why I did seeing as I was not born here, I did not live here and bore no kinship towards the people or these creatures. I did not know why I felt a strong feeling to care.

But he continued, turning to me and placing a hand on my shoulders. "It can only be destroyed within the mountains of Mordor from whence it was made."

"How poetic." I quipped.

He ignored my comment and continued (which I would have thought quite rude if this wasn't so important). "*Bleep*, a journey must be made. It will be a long and arduous journey but for the good of Middle Earth, it must be made."

"I do not understand why you are telling me this instead of trying to organize a way for this journey to happen." I attempted to be patient with him as I tried to conquer the overcoming fear that threatened to burst forth from my throat. Time was being wasted from speaking, what was his purpose of telling an outsider of these things?

Why trouble my darling heart with such things?

"Miss *Bleep*…" He paused, dwelling things over some more, much to my disdain. "You did not come here by chance, though I am finding it very fortunate."

_He's worrying about my welfare now of all times? Usually, I would find this flattering, but it seems a little misplaced for the conversation. _"Yes, yes, I'm glad I was able to come into your lovely homeland before things went horribly wrong but…There _is_ an evil Ring out there." I pointed outside to get my point across. "And it has a master that is probably just as evil or more so. So why don't we go and _do_ something about it?"

He nodded and placed both his hands on my shoulders. I felt briefly like fainting with him so close to me. "We will do something. Rather, I believe, _you_ will do something, Miss *Bleep*."

…_What?_

* * *

"…So yeah, here I am in this world with no idea how I got here and…that girl who came with me."

"And who _is_ your lovely companion?" Gandalf chuckled.

I snorted. "That is anyone's guess. The very little I know doesn't really serve as allowing me to look into what a deep personality she has." _Which is quite shallow. If you filled her with water, you couldn't even qualify her as a puddle._

He seemed pensive, smoking on that pipe of his. Usually, I was against smoking but for Gandalf, I only dealt with it and was grateful that at least a window was open…Besides, we all know it wasn't marijuana he was smoking. (Not that it made it any better but…meh.)

"You have an interesting clash of events that has happened upon you, Miss Allison." He was looking out the window looking almost worried himself. "It is unfortunate that you could not come at a time of peace. The war is beginning."

"Yes, I know about how it's brewing and how it'll get to the boiling point…" I chuckled. "And how I'll probably slap myself if I keep making these cooking metaphors…So we better cook up something fast!"

He laughed. "Strangely lighthearted for one who is well aware of our strife."

"Hey." I looked at him seriously. "I'm technically a part of this world, so it's _my_ strife too." I looked through the window. It looked so beautifully tranquil. "Everyone's going to hurt from this war and I don't think it really matters how involved you are."

"You speak as one who knows what is to come." He placed the pipe back in his mouth as I only gave him a wry smile.

"I know enough. But I hardly think it is enough to tell you how to avoid a war of about Sauron's Achilles Heel."

"His what?"

"Oh…" I remembered where I was again. "I meant Sauron's weakness. It's a saying that is stemmed from mythology from my world."

He had the grace to look briefly interested. "We shall have to speak on it…"

"But in another time?" I smiled feeling fully aware of how much I seemed to understand him. I loved his character. I love this book.

"Indeed." A puff of smoke wafted my way in the shape of ring. Only Gandalf could somehow make smoking charmingly classy. He stood and I followed suit. "There are matters in hand which we will need tending to any moment now."

"I'm assuming the "matters in hand" you're talking about is the One Ring."

He was walking forward but he looked at me and nodded. He didn't need to be surprised. After all, I told him everything about me. (In fact, it was so refreshing to have someone who knew everything.) "You know of the council then? I have already spoken with Frodo on the matter of his attendance."

I tried to remember when he did and found that I could not trace it clearly. It must have been during one of the moments when I had completely lost track of my thoughts…being distracted with _her_ and all. "Riiight. You and your hobbits."

He gave me an interested look. "I am nearly tempted to ask upon the outcome…"

"But you know better don't you?" I smiled almost sadly, reminded of a future he had with a certain fall and a Balrog.

"Unfortunately, yes." I noticed the taps of his staff possessed a certain rhythm on the floor as we neared the area I was fully familiar with. "We are about to enter into a war, some of us must possess a certain sort of propriety."

I was tempted to pause as we passed the murals…and shards of Narsil. My inner fangirl wanted to wish for a camera and sit down on one of the cushioned chairs and read, but I willed myself onward as I continued to follow Gandalf.

Originally, I would have wanted to avoid entering the council at all but I realized that this result was probably inevitable. If I could not avoid it, I was try as hard as possible to work with what I had and try to make with best of the situation.

Thinking more on the council, I responded to Gandalf's comment. "Yes, we are about to enter a war." The races were always so edgy with each other, I was pretty sure that this was going to be as enjoyable as watching a zoo be in an uproar from a cage malfunction.

I couldn't help but think back about _her. _I feared to even think about the things Elrond was talking about with her.

* * *

"I…I do not understand what you mean, my lord." I felt myself shake with nervous apprehension as I backed away.

"Do no fear me, my child." He did not move forward, but his words reached me still. "Your coming was foretold."

"My coming? How is this possible?" _Oh my goodness, they are fairies!...No, shush, *Bleep* this is not the time for such trivial manners! _I tried to get a grip on reality. This reality seemed much too surreal. "This…This is not magic, is it?"

"It is a power that far proceeds me and many others." This was the only explanation he was willing to offer as he continued, far more interesting in getting his point across. "I have been told that you would need to be on this journey…and that if you do not go, the journey will fail and Middle Earth will fall."

His face was so grave, I could not bring myself to say anything against him…yet, it must have been clearly present on my face- I was frightened of this outcome. I did not want to go on this journey. Yes, it was to save this world and was for an honorable cause but…that is was _knights _as for! _A princess never goes out into the fray. A princess would never selfishly endanger themselves, even when for the good of mankind. _

_Their only purpose to __**be **__there for mankind. To comfort. To provide hope…To be beautiful._

I was distraught when I finally forced myself to whisper the words. "I cannot do this."

He finally looked understanding and came towards me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You have worries, but I would not have you think yourself to be alone."

"What if I fail? I was not…I do not know how to fight. I wasn't trained for such adventures!" I still felt devastated, feeling as though my life was hanging in the balance or that I was being sent for execution. How could they do this to me? I was not ready such things! Perhaps I never will be!

"You will succeed." He held my gaze and gently wiped the tears I only now just realized were on my face. "You were destined for this and I would believe you would not fail."

"B-But…I am not special…" I paused in thought and quickly correctly myself. "I mean, I _am_ special. Wonderfully so, but just not meant for such things as adventures and war. They are so gritty and…and…there is constantly the threat of death."

"The threat of death is always present, it is only more prominent upon a battlefield." He shook his head, clearly more interested in more pressing matters. "You are a remarkable woman, the truth is simply clouded from you."

Normally, I would beam at such a compliment, but at this moment I felt strangely worried his compliments serving more as reasons for propelling me into this forsaken journey! "I thank you, my lord, but I an not-…"

"Do you realize how we are speaking?" He seemed swept up in a passion of excitement.

Of course, I felt as though I could not understand. (There was so much I was not understanding.) "We are speaking…in proper grammar?" I offered pitifully.

He smiled. "No, Miss *Bleep*, we are speaking no language of man. You are speaking Sindarin."

"W-What…?" Was he making this up?

"And just earlier with the others you were speaking Quenya." Apparently he was not creating this out of thin air. A part of me knew it was a weak argument to think so from the beginning. "They were quite fascinated with you for this, though I heard you never spoke with them long enough for them to question how you had learned to speak so fluently."

"B-but…I don't understand…How…." This was not making sense. _Nothing _was making sense.

He looked concerned. "Do you understand what I mean now? Your ability to instantly translate these languages in your mind so easily and then speak back without knowing…" He touched my cheek. "Surely you were meant for better things."

_You are special. _I felt like I was breaking down, but thoughts spoke to me again. _You are meant for this._ These did not seem like my thoughts…yet, they had to? I could not function correctly with my brain being so confused. The voice sounded like someone else…It didn't belong to me.

"Will you come with me, *Bleep*?" I was brought back to this confusing reality in a shift of dimensions.

I only had enough will to nod slightly but he seemed satisfied with this as he gestured me out of the office. "I realize this is much information to absorb in so little time, but like you have said, we have very little time to spare."

"Where are we going?" I asked weakly, sniffing and wiping my face dry fully.

"The Council. We are to discuss of destroying the One Ring." He said it so calmly, I would have believed it to be not that big of situation. I found myself not feeling as cheerful as before and sullenly followed the creature, beautiful and mysterious he still seemed to me…but now, I longed for home even more.

I just could not understand…What would make him so confident that of my arrival here being so auspicious and a blessing? Why did I have to be the one to deliver this world into peace?

I could not shake off these uneasy thoughts of how unnatural it seemed. I was fraud, but he truly believed me to be otherwise. Was there no escape?

I never felt so scared.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while, but I'm sure you all remember the drill:

The characters, with the exception of Allison and the Mary-Sue, do not belong to me. And a line break is a change in perspective.

Prepare for some hilarity to ensue.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Some Things Here Are Not like The Others

* * *

I felt like a student coming into a huge lecture hall for the first day of a huge class, knowing no one. It was daunting, and I was too tempted to hang on to Gandalf like a child on the first day of school. (Maybe hide under his cape.) There were a few curious glances tossed my way, but no one's eyes truly lingered for more than a few moments.

Seems as though I was once again the least interesting person in the room yet again. _What else is new_? I grudgingly thought to myself as I sat between Gandalf and Frodo, feeling a little more comforted with the fact that I was with two people I somewhat knew.

I turned to Frodo who looked understandably nervous, but he attempted a small smile when he looked at me. "Good to see another friendly face." His voice sounded as though there were a slight shaking.

"You ok? How are you feeling?" Maybe that miraculous recovering was a little _too_ miraculous. Being skeptical of the Princess's newfound healing abilities wouldn't be totally crazy, right?

"Ah, yes…I am fine." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I did not realize so many would come…" The smile stayed, but so did the worry in his eyes. "I mean, I understand the importance of it all, but…"

I nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. It's kind of intimidating." I used to be so mystified by the elves, but now I just felt ostracized, like I was some gangly piece of work that didn't quite fit in. Yes, Dora the Explorer, I'm the one who doesn't fit with the others.

I caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair that attracted the sun's rays like heaven's light, and jerked my head to find my eyes meeting with her now azure eyes with greenish tints. (_Funny, and here I was expecting it to be rainbow colored._) A bitter feeling clawed at my gut when I witnessed the other members of this meeting drink in her presence like starved men. My head turned back to look at my hands, gripping my pants tightly.

Gandalf and Frodo thankfully seemed unaffected by her not-so-inconspicuous arrival. Gandalf had the grace not to react at all, as he looked forward at the princess of perfection with a hint of inquisitive curiosity. Frodo, on the other hand, seemed more confused at the reception of the others who all seemed so enchanted by her and cast me a questioning look. I could only hopelessly shrug, struggling not to show the overwhelming feeling of desolation that made me want to sink into the shadows.

(Which would be difficult, considering this place was brightly illuminated. But I digress.)

To keep my minds of the thing and the things attracted to said thing, I took note of who was here and tried to determine who everyone was. It wasn't like looking at the movie, but at the same time, I could somewhat sense who some of these people were from the way they held themselves.

Some people were already accounted for like Gandalf, Frodo and Elrond. _There's three._

I assumed that Erestor, our Elf lord and advisor would be seated near Elrond, but couldn't tell which among the elves was him. There were some that had the look as though they had just arrived from a journey, which I assumed were the elves from Mirkwood. Legolas would likely be among them, and I think I could pick him out easily enough. I couldn't ignore the bitter feeling of disgust make me gag in my throat, watching him watching _her._

I tried to prevent this for as long as possible.

_But I can't do much about that now, can I? _I looked from him and tried to concentrate of what I was doing. Glorfindel was supposed to be here too, if my memory served me right. I think I managed to guess him from his golden locks and his regal air, sitting next to the elf I was going to assume was Erestor. I think I saw him exchange a look with Frodo and figured he was the one to rescue him from The Nine.

_I wonder if this is going to be movie universe or book universe._ At this point, it was hard to tell since I was already seeing inconsistencies with both the book _and _the movie.

Going back into my memory, I tried to remember who else of significance was supposed to be present.

(At this point, our princess noticed me and came to sit by me despite the numerous offers she received from those poor saps.)

"It's good to see you, Allison." She said as I looked straight ahead, trying to concentrate.

"What?...Oh. Yeah, sure." I waved her and closed my eyes and added to my list. _There's Boromir. Aragorn. Bilbo is going to be here, right? Aw man, I didn't get to run into him earlier._

I felt her nudge me. "You seem so concentrated! What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really." I continued on my list. _Oh right! Gimli and Gloin! _I was looking at the dwarves and noticed two of them with similar features. Of course, the older looking one would be Gloin.

She leaned towards me and whispered. "What are they?" She sounded almost legitimately bewildered, and I was thankful she didn't point and gasp this time.

"Dwarves." I whispered back.

"…You mean, those actually exist?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes, they do." I took a quick glance at the dwarves. "Obviously."

"Does that mean fairies exist?"

I slowly turned my head to her. "…They don't exist where you're from?"

I was being sarcastic, but she took on this pensive look, clearly thinking about it. After a pause, she replied with the most serious look on her face. "Well, I had suspicions. My father told me it is not commonplace for fairies to appear on your first birthday for princesses, but since then, I have yet to actually see one." She frowned. "Or at least remember seeing one."

_She almost looks disappointed. _I heard Frodo and Gandalf give her a greeting and they exchanged polite smiles with our fairy deprived princess. Seeing that nearly everyone was seated, I knew that the meeting was going to start soon. I knew that it wouldn't be required that I talk, but I couldn't help but feel a sort of empathic nervousness for Frodo. This meeting was crucial, and where the Fellowship would be formed…

I turned to look at her and sighed. I didn't need to have the power of foresight to predict what would happen with us outsiders here. I was perceptive enough to notice she had arrived her with Elrond and figured from her look that the two of them had a talk. Somehow, I figured this would lead to her becoming part of the Fellowship. Though I was dearly hoping it would not be the case.

I hated to even _think _it aloud but that were the facts laid before me. I couldn't deny that no matter how much I despised it.

* * *

Allison was very preoccupied with troubling thoughts that I knew she was in no mood to share with me. Though to speak truthfully, I was unsure if I truly wanted to know. Whatever thoughts made her grimace so unattractively would probably be best kept out of my lovely head!

The words of the fey lord could not settle in my mind peacefully as it was. I did not need more troubling thoughts.

Just the idea that I would possibly be someone of importance baffled me. No, this was not something for princesses to do! Simply inconceivable! These things were for heroes, for wizards, for princes…Or surely someone not as beautifully blessed as I!

The thought of getting my hands dirty with…ugh, _dirt _was abysmally horrible to imagine. _I will simply have to tell him I cannot do it. _I looked on as everyone started taking their respectful seats and noticed their eyes on me. _Surely he will understand. This is not something I can do. _I smiled at them sweetly. _Something I'm not _**supposed **_to do!_

Being at this meeting, for instance, did not feel right to me. Perhaps it was because it was so unfamiliar but my father had never allowed me to even be present at his meetings with the other lords even when I was little girl. "It is not proper, my lovely." He had said, and let my mother quietly take me away as she patted my head comfortingly.

How I missed them.

I was startled when I realized that the fey lord was speaking. The way he commanded attention without needing to raise his voice made my skin shiver. Never will I ever forget how otherworldly this world was…Even the humans...they seemed different than the people I was familiar with back at home. Somehow, they were grittier and…somewhat frightening. Except Allison, of course.

God knows, she is anything but frightening. Unusual, yes, but frightening? I think not.

Though I would not admit it to her, it comforted me that she was sitting next to me. She, like me, was not from here. She, perhaps also like me, missed her family and was just as confused as me. Though she tried to put on a tough front, I felt she was still scared. Just as scared as me.

I realized I should have been listening to what was being said and tried to tune into what was being said.

I found it difficult to understand what was happening. There seemed to be a looming threat involving _more_ door? Something about a door, I couldn't quite place. But I felt it wasn't my place to speak out and ask since everyone seemed so tense. I looked at Allison and she was looking back at me with an exasperated look on her face. She seemed to do this often.

"I'll explain everything later." She whispered with a slight frown, clearly reading my expression of confusion.

I tried to thank her, but she only shushed me and gestured me to look forward and listen. Feeling thoroughly scolded, I attempted to try and listen to the meeting. At a certain point, one of the child men…oh, what did Allison say they were called? Something that rhymes with…rabbits? Robbits?...Oh wait no, _hobbits!_ That's right!

Well, he stepped forward towards a pedestal that was in the center of the circle which I had been wondering earlier its purpose. He had something in his hand that seemed to shine brilliantly before he placed it in the center of that stone holding. And in that moment, a sea of murmurs erupted that dared to grow into raised voices of excitement. Something about this ring seemed important, _that _much was sure.

I felt Allison shuffle uncomfortably next to me. It looked as though she wanted to sink into the chair and disappear. The voices were silenced and the fey lord continued to speak. There was something not right with this ring. Even as I looked at it, it looked normal enough but it seemed unnatural somehow.

For but a moment, I felt a chill pierce through the air and down my spine. In my mind, I heard whispers, temping and horrible. _Not as horrible as you may think. _It was saying. _I feel the potential in you. You could rule this place. Does it scare you? It doesn't need to. You can make it as beautiful and perfect as you._

The words were like a gentle breeze caressing me, and I nearly reached forward but flinched when Allison gripped my shoulder tightly. Perhaps a little too tightly, but it wrenched me back to reality as I shook my head and slunk (most unprincess-like) back into my seat. I let out a sigh, but could still feel the whispers wanting to invade my head again.

What was more disturbing was when I realized the voice that was whispering…sounded like mine.

"Just try to ignore it." She looked as though there was no blood underneath the skin of her face. Sweat beaded her forehead, in fact, she looked almost as pale as that hobble or whatever I had somehow healed earlier.

_Perhaps I could do it again!_

I reached out to touch her face and feel her forehead, as pallid and clammy as it was. "Allison, let me…"

She let go of my shoulder and with very rigid and forced movements, as she jerked herself from me. Especially my hands. "No." She was adamant for some reason. "Just…please…I don't need it."

Before I could protest, she was looking away again and taking deep breaths. The color seemed to return to her face, though just barely. The hoblin next to her, whose name I think was Frollo, looked at her with concern and seemed to murmur if she was alright. Watching her answer _him_ with more consideration nearly made me bristle with brief feeling of anger that I quickly doused with a quick breath. _No need to concern yourself, *BLEEP*. Allison and I aren't friends, after all._

Even saying this and forcing myself to yet again plunge into this meeting of confusion and mystery, my mind insisted on being preoccupied on the idea. _I don't have friends. _Quickly realizing how pathetic my thoughts sounded, I quickly added. _But then again, a princess has no need of friends. Especially when all they want is to use you._ I struggled to focus yet again on the conversation and the fey lord, Elrond, was talking of the enemy.

The enemy whose name sounded like "Sour-on". Though I was sure that wasn't how it was spelled…but then again, I was a complete stranger to this world. Perhaps things were done differently. The names certainly were.) And why did they refer to this world as "Middle Earth"? As opposed to what? "Low Earth"? "High Earth"? I was looking forward to Allison explaining this to me for this was all too confusing.

Despite my determination to pay attention to the meeting's proceedings, I was still inwardly sorting out my feelings for Allison, which seemed a mixture of contempt yet…also a sort of liking. I could not understand it. She was _obviously_ beneath me. Yet she did not believe it to be so and stood strongly to this idea. At the same time, she confused me by staying with me despite obviously disapproving of me.

_This is not the time to think about such things. _I could feel the fey lord looking at me expectantly. It's a shame that he did not know how troubled I was. I was sure I had already missed most of the words that were spoken. I knew that at this point, the grey man and another of the hobbles, much older looking, whom they named Bilbulb or something of that sort, came forward to talk about the ring. I wasn't listening, as you may ascertain, but a lot of it didn't have to with me so it was difficult trying to listen.

This entire conversation was difficult to listen to. I might as well have been a bystander. Perhaps I was.

"At least listen to this." Allison nudged me and from her comment I realized that she knew that I wasn't truly listening. I blushed and tried to look forward.

One of the dwarves had went forward with his axe and brought it down onto the pedestal. I felt a shock go through me as I seemed to reach forward to save it…Only to realize that in the next moment, the axe was in pieces. The Ring itself, however, was full intact. _What is it? _I could feel my hands get clammy and could suddenly sympathize with how Allison felt minutes before. This Ring truly was unnatural. Was there a monster in there? A demon?

At this point, knowing that dwarves existed and we were in a land of the fey, I gathered that anything was possible.

The fey lord spoke and said that the Ring would not be destroyed by any weapon of their means. _Impossible. _So it seemed, yet the evidence was there. The pieces of the axe still lay on the ground. And the dwarf who had held it was distraught as though he lost a friend.

"It can only be destroyed in the fires of Moredoor from whence it was made." He spoke with obvious reverence. It was poetically ironic almost. What person would ever expect that something could be unmade at the very place it was made?

The entire counsel seemed to sober at the idea within a thick silence. Apparently this Moredoor place was frightening. I couldn't even begin to try and imagine how…until one of the other councilmen, the one who was sort of a rugged handsome fellow, voiced a description that made it seem deadly and impossible to trek. Yet it was implied that to destroy the Ring, trekking to such a place was all too necessary. His suggestion was that his people bring it back to his homeland, a place which he called Gonedoor.

_What is it with these names and why do they end with a "door"? Is it supposed to be symbolic? _

Despite my wondering, I had thought that this idea seemed sound enough. The place called Moredoor sounded near impossible to travel to and, from what I heard, was dangerously guarded by this evil Sour-On person. If it could be avoided by just taking it somewhere secure, what would be the harm in that?

And if the Ring could be harnessed as a weapon against this Sour-On person, then that would only add on to the benefit of bringing it elsewhere. After all, I could not understand the logic of undergoing the risk of being discovered by this evil wizard overlord demon (whatever he was, they didn't specify). I mean, they were suggesting going into _his territory_ to destroy the thing that is the source of his power!

Despite me thinking is was a sound suggestion,…it was quickly shot down by one of the fey and in that moment I felt a pang of sympathy. I struggled to understand what reason they would have to want to go on this suicide mission. Surely, they did not think it was possible to achieve!

My head began to spin when I slowly realized what was bound to happen. _They cannot be serious. Surely they have some sense not to think this is possible! _For not the first time that day, I started to tremble with fear.

I finally knew what the fey lord, the one they called Elrond, was asking of me.

* * *

Things seemed to be going as I predicted. More on the movie universe side, but the people seemed more erratic and easy to irritate in this setting. More than once, Elrond had to calm the council down before we could start up the conversation again. It seemed that the tensions couldn't even be put aside for the greater good of Middle Earth.

I was starting to question the wisdom of whoever arranged the seating so that the representatives of the dwarves were seated next to the elves. You could practically lick the disapproval from the air. And it'd probably taste disgusting. Well, that's how it was looking to me anyway.

Every now and then, one of the elves or dwarves seemed to think it was appropriate to make a jab at each other and disturb the conversation in regards to the Ring. It was so irritating! The humans were sitting where they were, often ignored. A feeling I could easily sympathize with.

The one who was obviously not among the ones who arrived from Gondor, was sitting beside Legolas and I knew him to be Aragorn. He was characteristically calm during this whole ordeal, watching like a wolf observing his prey. It was chilling when I watched him and more than once, our eyes connected and I had to pretend I was looking somewhere else.

It was like he was trying to read me. Aragorn was no fool. He was observant and didn't let anything slip past his guard. Whether or not he was affected by the wiles of the princess was not yet determined…but I was confident that his love for Arwen would stand stronger. (Or, at least, I was hoping so.)

His composed demeanor betrayed nothing, so I couldn't really predict anything of him.

Except when the one I knew to be Boromir, who was dark haired and grey eyed as Aragorn, spoke of this plan to take the ring back to Gondor. Despite their two shared features, their similarities ended at that. It seemed that in opinion, I noticed Aragorn nearly glare at Boromir with distaste of the idea and of the way he spoke of the Ring with such reverence. It was for only a split second, but then his face returned to a mask of composure yet again.

I was having a hard time listening to Boromir and nearly felt embarrassed for him. He legitimately thought that this was the best cause of action. But it was like someone saying a racial slur towards a group of minorities. No one was willing to tolerate it. They acted as if he suggested something so blasphemous or stupid, he really shouldn't have said it in the first place. There was a lot more arguing in this council that I remembered in the movie. Or the book.

Gandalf had to interrupt the squabble with the Black Speech to prove a point and I felt even the princess tremble beside me. Elrond, understandably, nearly glared at Gandalf as though it were an insult for him to speak such language within his domain. It probably was, but it got everyone to quiet down again. _ I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to learn it just to shut people up._

I was starting to get really annoyed. Maybe it was the fact that the elves were really starting to grate on my nerves. I almost couldn't wait to leave. _No wait. Don't wish for that. You know the consequences if the thing we're talking about happens._

It seemed that once Boromir finished saying his part and no longer finding enough praises about Gondor from his ass, Aragorn was livid, but said with a calmness touched with a promise of death. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone." He emphasized but softened his tone. "There is no other master."

Boromir looked shocked that this ranger would suddenly speak out against him. "And what does a Ranger know of such matters?" _Maybe nothing at all…_

As on cue, Legolas popped up faster than a whack-a-mole, breaking his calm demeanor. "That is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn…Son of Arathorn." _Ohhhh, Boromir, I guess he _does _know something. Woopsie._

Taking in the elf's words, Boromir repeated his name and seemed to look at Aragorn for the first time, unsure of what to feel. But then, realizing himself, scoffed and sat back down among his men. _Way to look like a douchebag, Boromir. Great representation for the humans, yaaaaay. _

Finally, I couldn't help but look beside me and notice the princess was looking genuinely pale and almost shivering. Despite my annoyance of her earlier, I found myself worried. She was a total ditz but I wasn't about to let her faint from sickness. "Hey, are you alright?" I whispered as softly as I could manage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf look towards us and I prayed that no one else was paying attention. God forbid she faints here and a barrage of people suddenly swarm her trying to help. We _really_ didn't need that right now.

She looked dazed and then looked at me as though realizing I had spoken to her. "…I'll be alright. Thank you."

"Try and hold on, okay? This is important stuff." I took a sharp breath when I noticed Elrond observing us while trying to calm the newest argument between the elves and dwarves, and even the humans, on who would be the one to take the Ring. It became apparent what he was expecting of her already. _Damn it. I'm too late. _The path was practically already set and paved by our elf lord and I could tell he was adamant regardless of what happened, that she be one of the people to go and take the Ring to Mordor.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Allison. I cannot take this." She was gripping her stomach and I tried to calm her down. The last thing we needed was for her to mentally break. Here. In front of everyone. I didn't know why I didn't invite this kind of opportunity but then I realized that I wasn't nearly so cruel to really _want _it.

I wondered if the Ring was finally getting to her. I tried not to think back of the moment I watched it touch the pedestal. It was like a dark angel that descended in our presence and its whispers were cold yet tempting. It scared me. It wanted me to do things.

Pushing the thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on the princess yet again. I wasn't going to let it sway me with its poisonous words. That motherfucking Ring was going to _burn_.

"Look. I know you're scared right now, but I need you to hold on, ok?" _What am I doing? _"You have to try and get a grip. I'm right here just…hold my hand or something." I realized in that moment that I was already accepting what I never realized until now to be inevitable. She was going to have to join this Fellowship and help take the Ring to Mordor to save Middle Earth. The only thing I could do at this point was abandon here or leave her to whatever devices came her way.

_She could die. And then everything could be fixed right? _I remember thinking this earlier in the beginning but as time passed, I realized this wasn't nearly going to be so simple. This plotline was already tainted and warped. There was no fixing it. The only thing left to do was to trek on and give this universe the same happy ending the canon ones had. The characters deserved that, at least.

I felt her hold my hand tightly and looking at her, I came to terms of how beautiful she looked as she gave me a small smile. Even when she looked as though she was going to puke, she seemed to almost glow. _She would never be able to survive by herself. _If…No, _when_ she was chosen to be one of the Fellowship…I knew what I had to do.

"I could take it." I heard Frodo's voice start out quietly as he stepped forward. "I can take it. I can take the Ring to Mordor."

The voices were quickly silenced and I looked to Gandalf. His face betraying his emotion of sadness. He did not want this for Frodo.

"Though…the way is unknown to me. I will take it." He seemed to almost shrink upon realization though his bravery was still noted. The elves, dwarves and men alike was almost in awe of this small creature. The size of a child who was willing to step forward and partake in this journey of certain death without even the knowledge of how to get there! I think I almost sensed respect emanating from them along with a sort of amusement…if not admiration.

Either way, the council that was arguing just moments ago were probably feeling rightly chastised. I caught Aragorn's mouth curl into a slight smile.

"You couldn't possibly go by yourself!" I was shocked when the princess stood, by her own accord, still holding my hand. Not without feeling awkward, I stood with her as she intended, finally taking in that this was _the moment_. "Let me come. Let _us _come with you." I felt her grip my hand tightly at the word "us" and I nearly felt emotionally compromised.

"And…" _God I suck at words. _"I know I'm not very impressive, and I wish there was another way to destroy this Ring, but this is important and…I want to help you, Frodo. I want to help you succeed." He smiled at our support and seemed to stand a little bit straighter. It was adorable. You know, if you could take this out of context.

"Two women and a hobbit? That is hardly a threatening group to behold when facing the doors of Mordor." Of course, Boromir had something to say about it. "Better that this journey not happen at all-"

"Better that you do not speak of things out of your knowledge, Boromir, son of Denethor." Gandalf swiftly interjected like the smooth motherfucker we knew him to be. "Your father is often guilty of this trait, and I would not see you speak without thinking first. _For_ _once_." That was enough to make Boromir get red faced, but he shut his mouth.

"What council would we be if we allowed these brave three to walk this way without protection? You speak truthfully in _this _case at least." Gandalf continued giving me a wink and I nearly grinned. "After all, I will be coming along." He stared down Boromir. "Unless you think this old man too weak to offer help?"

"Enough teasing, old friend. Though the point _has _been made." Elrond and the rest of the council were finally in a sort of peace. The elves and dwarves no longer on the swing of madness. "Who will offer their service to protect these three?"

With only a slight pause, Gimli bounced down from his seat, with a new axe in hand (where the hell did that come from?) and stepped forward. "Then know that you have my axe."

"And my bow." Legolas didn't miss a beat and stood up, also stepping forward.

"You have my sword." Aragorn stood up and stepped towards Frodo with kind eyes. "And my hope." (I wanted to squeal at this exchange from it being so freaking adorable. I just had a thing for guys with calm demeanors who are nice to certain people, like oh my god, I'm almost freaking out right now.)

"It seems that all of our hope rests with you, young hobbit." Boromir said with one finally accepting the situation before him. "It is with my honor that I accompany you on this journey as well." Ok, he almost sounded sincere. It was nice.

"It seems our group grows by the moment." Gandalf said towards me and I grinned.

I couldn't help but reply. "You have no idea."

Gandalf looked confused but then a small voice from behind cried. "WAIT!" And he nearly looked exasperated if he also wasn't so amused. "Samwise Gamgee, you have a habit for eavesdropping!"

"Sorry sir but…" He didn't look sorry. "I need to go with Mr. Frodo. If he's goin' to a place where there's trouble, he's going to need-"

"A gardener?" Gandalf teased.

"A _friend._" Sam smiled and I felt the almighty need to melt from this heartwarming scene.

Elrond tried to not look too bothered. "Well. Despite the interruption and the ignorance of the privacy of this council, it seems we have our people to undertake-"

"_Wrong_." I sang quietly. And everyone who heard barely had enough time to question what I meant, when, perfectly on time, our two hobbits ran into the council room. "Not without us, you won't!" Can't have too many hobbits for an epic journey. And in came the two rambunctious mischief makers: Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. More important to this plotline than many would ever predict.

I had to struggle not to laugh at Elrond's look of utter displeasure at the arrival of two more unexpected hobbits, cause' gosh darn it, isn't there decorum anymore?! There was no such thing as privacy when it come to hobbits apparently. But aside from a select few, Elrond included of course, many were laughing and it seemed that this was the happiest mood that the council has been since it had formed.

It made me feel a little bit better with everyone in a better mood and by the time that Elrond dubbed us as the Fellowship and Pippin said his noteworthy line of "Great….where are we going?"…things settled into a calm. But I knew this was only going to be the beginning. The calm before the storm.

* * *

It was still overwhelming. But I couldn't bring myself to regret doing what I did. I volunteered myself for this mission. I volunteered…

I felt myself gasp and held onto Allison's hand tighter. _What have I done? _Only minutes before I had called this mission suicide and yet I was willing to go with him on this near impossible quest! What was wrong with me?

"Calm down and come with me." I was grateful, holding on to Allison as she speedily led me away from the council area, even away from the prying eyes I had found myself adoring. I was like a doll, unable to think and move for myself and only Allison to lead me. I couldn't think properly. I knew she wanted to retreat to our room to try and prepare for this trip.

Trip? Oh no, what do I call this? There was no word I could describe this that could come close to how I felt at the moment. My opinion of it was not something enjoyable. It was not something I would appreciate spending free time on. "Execution walk" seemed too dire. I suppose quest will do just fine. Omit the "suicide"…for now.

One of the men stepped in our way and Allison made no move to fight with him, though she did stiffen and straighten her posture. When we were in council, I did not think much of this man…only that his stare was piercing and intimidating. Like a wolf. "There is something interesting about you two."

"Interesting? How?" Allison asked innocently, out of character of her usual self.

He looked at her critically and I inwardly applauded Allison for her ability to keep a straight face under his scrutiny. "I know you two are not from here. If I find reason to distrust either of you, I will not hesitate to take action."

"You are much more keen to taking violent means that I expected…Aragorn, son of Arathorn." There was an importance to that name that everyone, including Allison, seemed to know. I was almost envious, but then the man named Aragorn gave Allison an even harder glare. As though trying to read her intentions. It was almost frightening.

I held onto Allison's hand and pulled her gently and she gave me a sideways glance and a nod. "It's okay. He seems scary, but Aragorn is trustworthy." Both the man and I looked at Allison questioningly, wondering how she could possibly know such things.

"_Aragorn_." The old man wizard came towards us and gestured the man to him. With only a slight pause, Aragorn gave one more look at Allison, who still was impressively unflinching, and then left us alone again. Allison took this cue to continue walking as I took one more look back behind us to see the old man gesturing to us as though explaining something.

By the time we reached the room, I was relieved that no one was waiting there for us. I did not know why I expected someone to be waiting there I just…It was my nerves. After that meeting, I gather that many things I understood would become confusing. We opened the door and I heard Allison let out a breath when we found our things were already packed.

"_Typical_." She said in that obviously unpleased way of hers. "Freaking elves." She shook her head and opened one of the packs to inspect what was inside.

I was confused as to why she would be angry at this gesture but as I joined her in going through the items, I began to realize that the fey lord, though wonderfully polite and stunningly handsome, was never going to give me a choice from the beginning. The items, they were so precise for this long quest, and why would he prepare these things for us so soon unless he had already anticipated we would both go?

Allison turned to me with a grim expression. "I hate to tell you this…Actually no, that's a lie, I actually get a sort of sick satisfaction but…you can't bring any of the dresses with us."

My mind was frozen. "What?"

"Dresses are not practical for what we're going to do on this journey." I could tell she was trying to be patient.

"_What?_ But of course, dresses are unpractical! It's an entirely selfish desire to better my appearance. As impossible as that may seem."

"Wow. I'm surprised you're willing to admit that." She gave me a small smile. "But we still can't bring the dresses."

"But what shall we do in the event of an emergency?"

"If there was an emergency, you wouldn't want to wear a dress-"

I interrupted her in my excitement. Perhaps unwisely. "No, no, not _that_ kind of emergency! I meant a spontaneous need for a social debut! A ball? A party, surely?"

"You…are ridiculous." She tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes again and only sat down on the bed and signed. "Let me explain something to you, princess. The likelihood that we go to a party or a ball during this trip is very _very _unlikely. Actually, I'm pretty sure I can guarantee that any chance of going to a party wouldn't even really require a dress because everyone would be too glad of the fact that we were _alive _instead of worrying about what we're _wearing._"

This information hit me hard as I realized what she meant. But here I was, childishly trying to cling to the one thing that made me happy and comfortable. From this point on, I finally realized, I would need to grow up…

Still…giving up the dresses was still going to be difficult.

"Could we just bring…one?" I couldn't help but pout. I expected a barrage of insults and anger as she ridiculed me for acting like a child when our lives were going to be on the line.

But she only smiled sadly and said. "Sure. I think I can make room for one."


End file.
